Sick (Collaboration with Zelda3469)
by Lee Anna Kindred
Summary: One day Mai realizes that her bruises aren't disappearing. When she learns she has cancer, she tells Naru since he is her employer. Little did she know that it would be the start of something tragically beautiful. Mai x Naru. Trigger Warning: Death. Multi-chapter fiction. Completed offline with chapters being added daily. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. First and foremost, this story is COMPLETE. And I cry every time I read it so you will need tissues. Again, this was originally a role play with Zelda so half the credit to her! I hope you enjoy this and try not to cry too hard. I'll post a chapter a day.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Mai didn't know how to feel or what to do. She had a bruise that wouldn't go away and she was getting more and more no matter how careful she was.

But one morning, she woke up and nearly collapsed as she went about her morning routine.

Mai had panicked, immediately calling into work. Which was how she found herself at the hospital in the middle of a work day. And she had just been told she was dying…that she only had months to live.

Cancer was a word Mai never believed she would hear in her lifetime. And as she sat down on a bench outside the hospital…she was depressed.

There was so much she wanted to do. Get married, have a baby, and grow old were a few. She was already in love but Mai would take it to her grave now. If by chance Naru felt the same…she didn't want to hurt him.

She sighed realizing she had to tell him. She couldn't afford her medical bills that this would bring. Maybe her work can pay for it.

Mai dialed the office. "Naru? Can you come get me? I-I need to talk with you."

Sighing, Naru leaned back in his chair while holding the phone to his ear.

"Where are you?"

Something wasn't right with Mai. He could tell by the sound of her voice that she was terribly upset about something. But, it was only his guess as to what it was.

Mai tried not to bite her lip and to keep her voice steady. "I-I'm at the hospital. Just outside. I didn't know who to call…"

Hospital? Oh god, what happened to her?

"I'll be right there," Naru assured, hanging up quickly before collecting his coat along with his train pass.

He arrived at the hospital within ten minutes of Mai's call, and he saw her sitting out on a bench. She looked… terrible.

Sighing, Oliver took a seat next to her, "Mai, what's wrong?"

Mai thought about how she would tell him. Should she break it hard or easy? She knew he would care. Despite his cold, hard exterior, he did care for everyone he worked with. Mai knew it.

"Naru…I'm dying," Mai whispered, her voice dead.

He stiffened. That was the last thing he expected to hear coming from Mai's mouth, and it was one of the only things he never wanted to hear.

He simply stared at her, his stoic mask falling completely as he gazed at her in total shock.

Mai… couldn't die.

"Is… Is there anything at all that can be done, anything I can do to help?"

Mai shrugged. "I don't think so…I mean…even the doctor said it's pretty advanced. I-I waited too long to see him. I thought I was just sick normally and that I'd get better. But…it was cancer not some flu."

She wiped away a tear. "There are treatments but…he said they may not affect it too much."

Mai squeezed her eyes shut. "I-I don't want to die yet! I have so much I wanted to do!"

Mai then broke down into a new wave of tears, sobbing. She could see everyone treating her like glass now…

"Naru…please don't tell anyone. I-I don't want to be babied or pitied," Mai cried.

Casting his eye down, Noll shook his head.

It was always the people he cared about. Always…

"Mai," he said softly, keeping his voice calm and steady. "I'll keep your secret, but under one condition." Oliver wanted to at least allow Mai to live the remained of her life happily. He wanted her to see and do things she had only dreamed of. He had means necessary to allow her to do most anything she wanted.

Mai glanced at him, wiping her tears. "What is it?"

She wouldn't voice it, but she would do anything for him. She truly did love him.

"Tell me some of the things you have always wanted to do, or wanted to see and allow me to help you either do or see those things."

Mai shrugged. "Don't worry about that Naru…I mean…you couldn't do half the things I wanted to do. It wouldn't be right of me to ask you to."

She looked away, biting her lip. "I don't want to do special things. I want to do normal things…like marry the guy I love, have kids, travel to different countries with my husband…things you couldn't fill. Only because I'd never ask that of you."

Mai shrugged. "Don't worry about that Naru…I mean…you couldn't do half the things I wanted to do. It wouldn't be right of me to ask you to."

She looked away, biting her lip. "I don't want to do special things. I want to do normal things…like marry the guy I love, have kids, travel to different countries with my husband…things you couldn't fill. Only because I'd never ask that of you."

"You never would have had to ask that of me," he quipped, his eyes finding hers. "That's… what I wanted to ask of you, eventually."

There was no point in hiding the feelings that were there. It wasn't the time to seem aloof.

Mai's eyes filled with tears again. But…that means he…no! He couldn't! Not now!

"N-no! You can't! I-I'll only end up hurting you," Mai cried.

She buried her face in her hands. Why did he have to confess now? Why not sooner? And why cancer? Why couldn't she be healthy?

Taking her hands and pulling them from her face, Naru shook his head slowly. "Do you know what would hurt me even more?"

He leaned in a little closer and whispered softly, "Never having the chance to show you how much I care about you. Let me have that chance."

Mai wiped her tears. "But…I-I don't want you to see me like this! So weak and sickly…and…I'll lose my hair and get sick after treatments."

She shook her head. "If I even get them."

Oliver sighed. "I don't care what you look like, or if you're sick. I want to be here for you, and I want to make you happy for as long as I can. It… would make me happy to see you happy."

"But…I can tell by looking at you. You've lost someone…I don't want to make you feel worse!" Mai said strongly.

She sniffled. "Naru…I-I do love you. I want you to know that. Now that I don't have much time…I-I don't want to leave anything out…"

Taking her shoulders, Noll leaned closer to Mai and pressed his lips to hers. He didn't care if he lost her in the end, he wanted to be with and love Mai for however much longer he would have her.

When he kissed her, Mai couldn't stop a sob from escaping her throat. She pressed closer to him, kissing him back. Her first kiss…and with someone she loves.

When their kiss came to an end, Naru pulled back slightly, and wiped away the tears on Mai's face before brushing a steady hand through her hair.

"I know it's a little past noon, but would you like to go to lunch?"

Mai bit her lip and nodded. "I don't know how much I can eat…I-I don't have much of an appetite…"

She stood up with him, glad to be on steady legs. She glanced at him.

"Naru…can…can you visit someone's dreams? I don't think you can…so can a spirit take on your form so I don't feel scared when they lead me through the dreams for cases?"

His face fell.

"No…" He glanced into Mai's eyes hesitantly. "They can't… And you are correct, I can not visit anyone's dreams…."

Gene…

Mai huffed, feeling a little betrayed. So someone was pretending to be him!

"So either my mind is making someone up or someone is pretending to be you! What the hell," she huffed, "I thought something was odd. He smiled far too easily. I like your smiles better…they had to be earned."

Noll actually smiled at that. He felt much better knowing Mai could already tell the difference between them, and that she still seemed to choose him.

"Mai, that spirit, I… he's real, and he's not fooling you with his appearance."

Mai frowned. "Really? Then he must be related to you somehow…he called you an idiot scientist a few times…a brother maybe?"

"A twin," he admitted softly, standing as well.

Mai's eyes widened and then tears were there again. "A…twin? But…then he must be…"

Mai suddenly threw her arms around him again, hugging him tightly. How could he even entertain the thought of being with her! He had already lost someone special…and he would lose her in the end.

Holding his arms tightly around Mai, Noll closed his eyes for a moment. He knew what she was thinking, and Mai was right. He would lose her in the end, and he was only setting himself up to be hurt again, but he wasn't going to let the chance to be with Mai slip away. If there was anything he learned from Gene's death, it was to cherish every moment one spends with those closest to them.

"I-I don't want to make you hurt," Mai whispered, "But…I'm a little selfish I think. I-I want to be with you. Whether it is a few weeks, a few months, or a few years. I-I love you Naru. And I always will…"

* * *

The next day at the office, Oliver stepped out of his cave of solitude to see Mai working on the files he had left on her desk.

"Mai," he called, "tea."

Mai nodded and stood, slipping into the kitchen. As she did, the door opened and Masako stepped inside. Mai saw her and bit her lip. Didn't she have something going on with Naru?

She knew Masako would assume that Naru was only feeling bad for Mai…what if he was? But she didn't see Naru kissing someone because he felt bad for them…

"Kazuya-kun?" Masako called as she entered his office, "I was wondering if you'd like to get lunch with me today, Oliver."

Closing his eyes, Naru dropped his head. Why did Masako have to show up at the most inconvenient times?

"Not today," he said flatly, glancing at her to show he did not care about her threat at that moment.

Masako narrowed her eyes. "You need to eat…so I thought I'd accompany you. I know you lose yourself in work."

"You do not need to concern yourself with my health. I am not going to lunch today, now, please, escort yourself out."

Masako glared but left anyways. She knew he wouldn't be budging. And despite her threats…she would never sell him out.

Sighing, Naru waited for Mai to bring his tea. As she handed him his cup, he requested that she just sit down and have her tea with him.

Mai frowned. "But…I really need to finish filing. And…I've gotten slower at it…"

Noll shook his head. "Mai, it's not the most important thing right now. Just take a moment from you work and sit with me."

Mai finally relaxed and nodded. She stared at her cup.

"I-I've always wanted to go to the beach…to swim and play. Do you think…could we go sometime?" She asked softly.

"Yes," he answered. That would be easy. There were a few nice beaches a couple hours away. Noll was sure he could take her for a couple of days, claiming to be working on a case so the others don't get suspicious.

Mai smiled a small smile. There was other things she wanted to do on a beach but she didn't think Naru would want to make out or do more in the sand.

* * *

A/N: There's chapter one. I'll post the next one tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay. First and foremost, this story is COMPLETE. And I cry every time I read it so you will need tissues. Again, this was originally a role play with Zelda so half the credit to her! I hope you enjoy this and try not to cry too hard. I'll post a chapter a day.**

 **Here's chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

A few days later, Naru was heading to the beach with Mai. Lin didn't know, he had to head off to China for a week.

Mai was practically bouncing in excitement. "Have you been to the beach Naru? I've never been! I mean…I've been to some lakes but never the ocean!"

He stiffened when she said lake. He then carefully answered her. "Yes… I've been to a few beaches in Europe."

Mai noticed his change. "Did…did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No… just… You just reminded me of something, that's all."

Mai frowned but nodded. She bit her lip. "Naru? What are your parents like?"

His eyes dulled slightly.

"Depends… My real parents… I can't even remember them. However, the couple that adopted me, they are decent people."

Mai's eyes widened. "You were an orphan? Like me? Is that why you hired me?"

She wasn't upset. If he did originally hire her to be nice then she was glad he did. She met so many wonderful people because of him.

"That was one reason," Naru said. He glanced at her as he pulled into the parking lot of the beach side hotel they would be staying at.

Mai's eyes widened. "What a pretty hotel! You got us a room there?"

Mai knew they would be sharing a room. It was convenient.

"No Mai, we're just going to be sleeping in the sand." He deadpanned, before smirking slightly.

"I'll get your things, and then check in."

Mai nodded, not even fighting back about the comment. Soon she was slipping into the room with him and blushed when she saw the single bed.

But there was also a couch.

She bit her lip. "Naru…can you sleep with me while we are here? Please?"

About to volunteer to take the couch, Naru looked at Mai before nodding his head. "Alright."

He set their bags by the sofa before walking out onto the balcony. He leaned on the railing, looking out for a moment. Gene would have commented on how lovely the sunset was… He expected Mai to do the same. They were so similar.

Mai followed him outside and gasped. "It's so pretty! The sun on the water…could we go for a walk on the beach when the moon is out?"

She looked at him, a small blush on her cheeks. That would be so romantic.

Nailed it.

He turned his head and offered her a small smile that wasn't quite there, but he was trying.

"We could go now."

"Are you sure?" She asked, her eyes shining in happiness.

She was so happy and she was having such a great time already. She knew then. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Naru…no matter how much time she had.

He placed his hand on Mai's before pulling her out of the room. After walking through the hotel, he stepped back outside with Mai and then onto the beach.

Mai bit her lip, suddenly having a very childish idea. She grinned at Naru, ditched her shoes and ran for the birds pecking at the sand, laughter trailing behind her as the took off for the sky.

Oliver didn't follow after Mai, rather, he watched her, amused. His eyes twinkled in mirth as Mai scared off some of the birds while running along the beach.

Mai had run back up to Naru and pulled him down on the sand, laying next to him and staring at the stars. She frowned.

"Naru? When I die, will I be a star?" She asked softly, "because then I could watch over you after I'm gone."

No… Realistically, Mai wouldn't be a star. She must have picked the idea up from some fairy tail. But… Naru couldn't find it in him to tell her she was mistaken.

"Perhaps." Was all he said.

Mai smiled, laying her head against his chest. "I'd like that…I want to see you grow to be happy. Maybe your eyes will smile too one day."

Laying in silence with Mai, just gazing at the sky, he shifted closer to her. He eventually turned on his side and stroked through her hair while he just looked at her face, taking in each detail carefully.

Mai tilted her head. "What is it?"

She reached for him, but hesitated before running her own hands through his hair.

"I had always wondered how soft it was…"

Naru's lips twitched up for a moment. Mai was so amusing.

He bent his head down and kissed her softly, savoring what he knew would be one of his most fond memories in life.

Mai kissed him back and when he pulled away, she smiled. "Naru…I'm glad I told you I love you. And I'm glad you have feelings for me too. I-I've been so lonely…my apartment is so quiet."

"You don't have to ever be alone again," he promised, cupping her face with his palm. He had to tell her who he really was eventually, so… inviting her to stay in the hotel room he had been using during his stay in Japan should be no problem. If Lin asked… he would come up with some excuse.

Mai smiled. "Thank you Naru…but even you can't make my apartment less lonely. I mean…I miss my mom. Do you think she will be there for me when I die?"

He nodded, "I'm sure she will be there." And Gene… Something told Noll his brother would help Mai find her mother once she passed.

Mai felt tears again. "N-Naru…I'm so scared. I-I don't want to die yet!"

She clung to him tightly, squeezing her eyes shut, wishing time would stop just for them.

Holding Mai, Naru whispered to her, "You still have time Mai… And we're going to make the most of it."

Mai sniffled and nodded. "I'm sorry…I'm just scared…"

She wiped her tears and looked at the waves crashing on the sand, closer to their bodies.

"It's only natural," he said.

"Can we go back now? I'm getting cold," Mai whispered, pressing against Naru's body for warmth.

Nodding, Naru stood, and then helped Mai to her feet.

When they were back in the hotel room, he began to change. He didn't care if Mai was there, watching. Naru was quite comfortable with his body.

Mai looked up at Naru one moment and the next she was the reddest she had ever been. Why was he changing in front of her! She almost had a nosebleed!

"N-Naru! Don't change in front of me!" Mai gasped, burying her face in the pillow of the bed.

Pulling his shirt over his head, Naru shook his head. "There isn't anything unnatural about my body, I don't see what the problem is."

"B-But I'm practically seeing you naked!" Mai said, turning away and patting her red cheeks.

She so wasn't ready for this!

"You don't have to stare," he turned to look at her and smirked.

Mai turned and glared. "I wasn't! I've never seen anyone undress in front of me before! Not even on cases with the girls."

Shaking his head, Naru moved over to the bed and sat down next to Mai.

Mai bit her lip. "Now I'll always be picturing you with your clothes off…"

She knew she was setting herself up…but she wasn't going to admit that she had already done that…and that real life definitely surpassed her fantasies.

Oliver snorted. "Imagining perfection, hmm?" He leaned a little closer to her while he teased.

Mai sighed. "No one is perfect. But I like you all the same…too bad my body isn't much to look at."

She looked down at her nonexistent boobs.

"You give yourself too little credit," Naru said smoothly. He personally found Mai very attractive.

Mai blushed. "You think I'm pretty?"

She bit her lip. He already said he had feelings for her so it was practically a given that he was attracted to her.

He looked at Mai with with his typical expression before saying, "Yes."

Mai smiled. She was happy that he thought she really was pretty. She leaned against him, her head on his shoulder.

"You'll sleep next to me, right? I'd like that," Mai whispered.

Naru nodded. "I would like that as well."

Mai smiled and pulled him back with her so she could spoon close to his body. She sighed in contentment. She loved how his body felt against hers.

"Naru? Thank you," Mai said seriously, "For bringing me. It's fun. You'll go swimming with me tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," he said, enjoying simply how close Mai was.

The next morning, Mai was the first to wake up. She was curled around Naru's body and quite warm and comfortable. But she did need to use the bathroom.

She managed to disentangle herself and made her way into the bathroom for a shower and stuff.

Oliver woke without Mai by his side and frowned. When he heard the shower going, he sighed before sitting up. He would have rather just laid with her in bed most of the morning…

As he got up and went through his bags for a change of clothes, he looked out the glass door leading to the balcony, and at the glistening blue ocean waters.

Mai finished her shower and then blushed when she realized she forgot clothes to change into.

"Maybe he's still asleep…" Mai whispered.

She opened the door, only having a very small towel wrapped around her body and stepped out.

"I f-forgot my clothes," she stammered, blushing.

Noll turned his head, and a very small, almost undetectable blush worked it's way onto his cheeks.

"Idiot…" he said teasingly as his picked up her bag and walked it across the room.

Mai took it…her cheeks turning a little more red. "S-Sorry…"

She turned and slip back into the bathroom, closing the door.

When Mai emerged form the bathroom, dressed, he headed in with a change of clothes and quickly took a shower himself. When he came out of the bathroom, he glanced at Mai and then the clock next to the bed.

"We should go and get breakfast."

MAi nodded. "Where to? Just here in the hotel?"

Noll shrugged. "Wherever you'd like."

Mai frowned. "I don't even know what is around here…so we can just eat here in the hotel."

Nodding, Naru took Mai's hand and lead her down to the lobby of the hotel, then the dining area. He took a seat after pulling out Mai's chair and having her sit down.

Mai was looking down at the chopsticks and napkins. "It's been a while since I have eaten out…my mother and I used to go out every sunday."

Oliver glanced at Mai before looking down. He hadn't meant to remind her of anything that might pain her to think about.

MAi gave him a smile, thinking that he may have taken her words wrongly. "Its okay Naru! It's nice…and it helps me remember the good memories too."

He looked up before nodding. While they ate, he remained quiet. He wasn't a good at starting conversation.

Mai glanced at him. "Can you…tell me about your mom? Who adopted you?"

She was curious. She also wondered if she would ever meet the people who raised him and his brother.

Gazing at Mai, Oliver nodded. "Her name is Luella… She's rather… energetic, but she always means well."

Mai nodded. "Do you think…will I ever meet your parents? I mean…I don't know how much time I have and I'd like to meet the people who helped you become who you are."

"It's very possible…" He said. Perhaps he could call Martin and Luella. They might allow him to take Mai on a trip to a few different countries.

Mai smiled. Then frowned. "You said that your mother's name is Luella…that's English and you're Japanese. Or are you only part Japanese? I mean…you were adopted…does she live in Japan?"

Naru glanced at Mai and shook his head. "No, she doesn't live in Japan, nor does my father… They both live in England."

Mai frowned. "Then…why are you in Japan? Wouldn't they have come with you?"

"They have other obligations. And, the only reason I'm here.. Well, I'm actually looking for my brother."

Mai's eyes widened. "Looking for…but…didn't you say that he was…well…deceased?"

"Yes, but his body has yet to be found."

Mai's eyes turned sad. "That's…really sad. I hope you find him so you can go back home. I'm sure your parents miss you a lot."

She tried not to think about what it would be like if he left. She'd be alone again, somehow Mai knew that. And if the others don't find out about her sickness, which she wants to keep from them, she will probably die alone too.

Noll looked away, "I can wait. There are some more important matters at hand currently." He then looked back at her and smiled softly.

Mai frowned. "But…he's still your brother. Maybe I could talk to him? See if he knows where his body is?"

"I doubt he knows. And Mai, he would rather me spend time with you."

Mai frowned. "Okay…but don't stop looking on my account. He is the main reason you are in Japan so you should still look for him."

Soon they finished their food and Mai was practically skipping up to their room to change into bathing clothes. She could finally go swimming at the beach!

Following Mai Naru smirked. After strolling into the room after her, he saw Mai diving for her suitcase.

He chuckled silently as the door closed and as he leaned back against the wall.

Mai changed into her two piece bikini quickly and pulled the cover all over her head before leaving the room.

"Ready!"

Taking Mai's hand, Noll walked her out of the hotel, and onto the beach.

Mai pulled him to a spot of sand unoccupied and laid out her towel. Then she tripped in front of him, laying down her cover. She smiled at him.

"Should we put on sunscreen first?"

Sitting in front of Mai, Naru rolled up his sleeves. He raised a a brow before looking at Mai, sprawled out before him.

Taking the bottle of sunscreen, he shifted closer to Mai. After squirting a bit of the sunscreen in his hand he rubbed it on Mai's back.

Mai really wanted to make a sound that showed how good his hands felt, but decided it would be embarrassing. So she but her tongue.

When she felt him move away, Mai glanced at him. "Would you like me to put some on you?"

The blush was very prominent on her cheeks now.

"Well," Naru said, glancing down. "I am still wearing a shirt."

He rubbed the remaining lotion into his hands. He rather enjoyed putting it on Mai. While his hands moved along her back, he couldn't stop but think about how nice her skin felt. And how wonderfully soft it was.

Mai's eyes widened. "R-right…so of course not. I just thought…that you'd take it off."

As her words ended, Mai's face turned a little red.

Mai's eyes widened. "R-right…so of course not. I just thought…that you'd take it off."

As her words ended, Mai's face turned a little red.

Naru raised a brow. "Well, if you would like… I might discard it for the time being."

His lips twisted upwards into a playful smile.

Mai's eyes got a playful glint in them. "I don't know…you're really pale. I may be blinded by the sight of the sun on your skin."

"So don't stare," He teased.

"It would be hard to miss. Just like any glare from the light."

"I see then. Well, I guess I'll just keep all my clothes on then." He smirked.

"But Naru! You promised to swim with me! I can't have fun by myself!" Mai gasped.

She wrapped her arms around his middle. She sighed happily.

"Your body feels nice," she said innocently.

"Oh does it?" He couldn't help but make her blush again.

Finally, after a moment, Naru tugged his shirt off, leaving him in his dark colored swim trunks.

Mai smiled brightly and grabbed the sunscreen. She quickly and thoroughly put it on him before taking his hand and pulling him towards the water. The moment her feet touched it, she squealed and jumped back.

"It's cold!"

The moment where Mai's hands were touching him, Oliver wanted it to last for an eternity, but, soon, Mai had dragged him out to the water.

"Of course it's cold, dummy."

Mai spent the rest of the day playing in the water. She even managed to get Naru to have some fun with her, and it meant the world to her. Soon the sun was setting and they had a quick dinner before Mai collapsed on the bed.

* * *

A/N: Review if you'd like!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay. First and foremost, this story is COMPLETE. And I cry every time I read it so you will need tissues. Again, this was originally a role play with Zelda so half the credit to her! I hope you enjoy this and try not to cry too hard. I'll post a chapter a day.**

 **Here's chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

The next morning, Mai woke up feeling horrible. Her bones hurt…her muscles hurt…and she didn't want to move at all. She groaned.

"Mai," Naru whispered. He was already dressed, and he had been trying to wake Mai for the ten minutes. When she finally started to wake, he brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"N-Naru…it hurts…" Mai groaned, curling into a ball.

"What hurts?" He said, worried. Naru sat next to Mai and gently pulled her against him.

"E-Everything…and I feel…sick," Mai moaned, snuggling against him.

Sighing, Naru just held Mai, quietly. He waited a few moments before whispering.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Mai shook her head an spoke in a small, pathetic voice. "No…just hold me please."

Shifting closer, Naru nodded his head. "Alright."

It was a couple of hours later that Naru's phone rang. Mai groaned, but shifted away from him so he could answer it.

With a sigh, Oliver answered his phone. He cringed when he heard his mother's loud voice on the line.

"Mother," he hissed in English. "Not so loud." He gave Mai an apologetic look.

Mai tried to smile and turned away, burying her body in the covers and making a caccoon.

"Noll! How are you. Lin said he left you on your own for a week so I'm checking on you. Any luck finding Gene? What about your co workers. How are they?" she asked.

"Everything's fine." he murmured softly. "I haven't made much progress yet…" He then looked at the lump of sheets next to him.

Mai peeked at him from her sheets. She whispered, "Who are you talking to?"

She stared up at him with big, curious brown eyes.

"Noll? Was that a girl's voice I heard? Isn't it like…eight in the morning?" Luella asked, feeling a little suspicious and excited.

"It's my assistant." Naru said quickly. He held his hand over the phone as he said to Mai.

"It's my mother."

Mai nodded and winced. She groaned, burying herself again. She closed her eyes.

"Noll…is she okay? I thought I heard her groan in pain," Luella asked worriedly.

Naru sighed. "She's ill."

Luella frowned, straightening up. "Is it serious? Or just a flue? Do you need anything?"

She remembered Lin mentioning the assistant Noll had hired on a whim…for seemingly no reason.

Oliver wouldn't tell his mother… not yet. "No. She just needs someone to help her right now is all."

Luella smiled. "She must be special to you. I don't even remember you helping Gene when he was sick…"

Naru's eye twitched, and he didn't respond immediately.

"Think whatever you like."

Luella almost squealed. "So you do like her! Oh how exciting! I can still be a grandmother! What is she like? Her name…it's Mai right? What does she look like?"

He hung up.

Sighing, Naru turned his phone off before pulling Mai back up and holding her in his arms.

Luella made a noise and looked at Martin. "He hung up on me!"

Martin chuckled. "I take it he really likes her then."

Luella smiled. "Maybe! But I wonder…something in his voice when he said she was ill….Martin! You don't think she's pregnant do you?!"

He choked on his tea. That could very well be possible. Noll was at that age where… he might like to experiment. And if this girl was ill… Oh lord…

"I'll call him a little later, and we'll have a little talk."

Mai opened one eye. The room was dark except for one lamp near Naru. She noticed he was reading. She still didn't feel one hundred percent, but she did feel better.

"I'm sorry," Mai whispered, "I ruined our vacation…"

Setting down his reading, Naru raised a brow. "No. You didn't ruin anything."

He closed his book and set it on the bedside table. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little…I still feel weak though. Do you think…was this my cancer?" Mai asked softly, her gut twisting.

Why did this have to happen to her? What had she done in a past life?

"Likely," Oliver sighed, reaching out to pull Mai back into his arms."

Mai sighed. "Naru…how much time do you think I have? They ran some tests but…they haven't told me any details yet."

Mai but her lip. "Will…would you come with me when I go speak with my doctors?"

Frowning, Naru pressed Mai into his chest. "I think you have a while Mai… I'm sure you do. And, I'll come with you. I want to be here and do anything I can every step of the way."

Mai's eyes watered. "There is so much I wanted to do…now I won't be able to…"

And she would never tell Naru that what she wanted most was to get married and one day be a mother. And she never would have that.

Running a hand through her hair, Naru glanced down at her. He then tilted her chin up and met her eyes.

"I'm sure you could still do these things." He had a feeling she wanted to be a wife, at the very least.

Mai wiped her eyes. "I'd never ask that of you…I think it would hurt more if I did. I don't want to hurt you, Naru…"

She sniffled.

"Like I said, it would hurt me most if I missed out on any opportunity with you." His head dipped down, and his lips touched hers.

"Mai," he murmured softly, "Marry me?"

Mai's eyes watered. "R-really? I mean…do you really want to? And your parents…what will you tell them?"

Oliver's lips turned up. "If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have asked. But, when my parents ask, I'll tell them I just fell in love, and couldn't wait any longer to express those feelings."

Mai bit her lip. "Could your parents be there with us? And could we spend a weekend with them before? I'd like them to get to know me and see us together…"

"That can be arranged." Naru whispered. "I'll call when we return to Tokyo in a couple of days."

* * *

The rest of their trip was spent in the sun. Mai had tanned, and seemed to have a healthy glow. She had almost forgotten how sick she was.

Now they were back home, Mai and Naru were at her apartment. Mai glanced at him.

"Will you call them now? I'd like to meet them!" Mai said, excited to meet the people who raised Oliver.

"Alright," he sighed. At least Mai was eager. "Just be prepared. Mother is usually very loud."

He sat down, and held the phone to his ear after dialing his mother's number. When she picked up, Naru sighed. He might as well get it all out quickly.

"Mother, just listen for a moment. I would like you and father to know that… I have met someone I care deeply about, and… I wish to marry her, soon. But, before we take such actions, she would like to meet you both. Perhaps we could come to England?"

Luella's eyes widened. They were getting married.

"Martin! Noll said they will be getting married!"

Martin's eye brows rose. Married? Already?

"Am I going to be grandmother!?" She asked excitedly.

Martin choked on his tea. "Lu! I told you I'd speak with him!"

"No," Oliver sighed, pinching his nose. God, she really wanted him to have kids.

"Let me speak to him," Martin said, moving to his wife.

Luella glared at her husband. "He says he loves her. Don't ruin this or so help me—"

Martin sighed and took the phone. "Noll, isn't that moving a bit fast? I'm sure you care for her but I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

Naru sighed again. "Father, I know what it looks like, and that I may seem rash, but, I am sure this is what I want, and I could never regret this decision."

He glanced at Mai and took her hand.

Martin's lips twitched. "This wouldn't happen to be that girl you hired as an assistant?"

Lin had told him about her. How she didn't take any of Noll's crap. And how she wasn't hung up on his looks.

"I'll book you both a flight to England. I trust you'll wait to marry? Give it some time? Then again you are impatient…"

"You know me well. I would like to marry her within the next few months." He nodded when Mai looked at him, "When will we be coming?"

"I'll try for next weekend. How long will you stay? Until you marry?" Martin asked, beginning to book the flight.

Luella was bouncing in excitement, already flying through wedding websites on her laptop.

"I suppose so. But, what about Gene? I still haven't found him."

Martin sighed. "I'll do what I should have done to begin with. I'll hire a private investigator. I'll get the flight details sent to you soon."

Mai frowned and when Naru hung up, she spoke. "What about my doctor's appointments?"

"I can handle that," Naru said. "You have one within the next week. I can get your medical information then and call a few doctors in London."

Mai nodded. "Okay…thank you Naru."

* * *

A little over a week and Mai found herself on a plane with Naru and Lin heading for England. Lin had been surprised to learn of their choice to marry but didn't contest it.

He only said it was about time.

The plane landed smoothly and Mai's heart was pounding. Her mind was split. Part of her was nervous. The other part was about what she had been told. She had a year at the most, and that was with treatment. She was told to consider the treatment options but she hadn't told Naru of her thoughts yet. They told her she would become unable to have children if she did it. And it broke Mai's heart. She still wanted a chance to be a mother…if she did the treatment and lived…she wouldn't know what to do. Adoption was an option but she really wanted to see a baby that looked like her…and Naru.

Luella squealed gleefully when she saw her son get off the plane with his assistant.

"Noll! And Mai! Oh! Mai! It's so nice finally meet you dear!" She pulled the small girl into a hug, only to have Oliver put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't squeeze her to death."

Luella backed away and scolded her son. "Let me hug my future daughter! I never thought I'd see this day! My son! OLIVER! Getting married!"

Mai blushed as Noll rolled his eyes. Martin smiled and stepped forward.

"Hello, Mai. It's nice to meet you," he said kindly,

Oliver watched his father introduce himself to Mai, and then took her arm. "I assume we will be going to the house?"

Luella nodded. "Yes! I also bought a lot of bridal magazines, Mai."

Mai nodded, her cheeks a little red.

Luella was looking between her son and Mai, envisioning the children they would have. After collecting their bags and arriving to the house, Naru lead Mai up to his room. He showed her inside and took her bags. Mai looked around. It definitely looked like a room Naru would use. She ran a hand over his bed.

"Will we be sharing a room?" She asked, trying not to think about her future.

Naru shrugged. "There shouldn't be an issue with it. After all, we are engaged."

Mai nodded. "Can I lay down? I feel really tired."

She took a seat on the bed and looked up at him.

Nodding, Naru moved around her and pulled the sheets back. "I'll wake you when it's time for dinner, alright?"

Mai nodded. "Okay…when is my next appointment?"

She was scared to go. She knew they would ask her about what she wants to do…the treatments…

"Three weeks," Oliver said, helping her get situated.

Mai nodded, still a little distant. She was scared. She didn't know how to feel. And she was scared of telling Naru of what had been going through her mind.

He was already marrying her…

Mai all tucked in, Naru leaned over her and kissed her gently. "I'll be back in a little while. Call me if you need something."

Mai nodded. "Okay…"

She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

Walking down to the living room, Naru sighed as he sat down on the couch. He was so very tired, but couldn't quite sleep. He got up a few moments later and searched the bookshelf for something to read.

* * *

A/N: Review if you'd like!


	4. Chapter 4 (Lemon in this Chapter)

**A/N: Okay. First and foremost, this story is COMPLETE. And I cry every time I read it so you will need tissues. Again, this was originally a role play with Zelda so half the credit to her! I hope you enjoy this and try not to cry too hard. I'll post a chapter a day.**

 **Here's chapter four. It's long as an apology for not updating yesterday!**

 **Also this chapter is the ONLY M rated chapter in the entire story. It's marked and separated so if you don't want to read it, then you can safely skip over it!**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Three weeks later, Mai was still torn about what she wanted to do. She had gotten to know Luella and Martin quickly, and was glad she had the chance to know them. And she loved how they cared for Naru so much.

Now she was sitting on an exam table with Naru next to her. The doctor would be in soon, and she had a feeling that the one dream she had left, that she hadn't even mentioned, was about to be snatched from her reach forever.

Sensing Mai's unease, Naru took her hand. "Is everything alright?"

Mai gave him a small smile, but it was strained and not very bright. "Everything is fine."

The doctor hadn't told her what the treatments would do to her body, aside form losing her hair. So she had done the research. Chemotherapy would make her barren and she would never be able to have her own kids if she survived this.

And it broke her heart.

The door opened and the doctor entered.

"Hello, Ms. Taniyama," he said kindly.

His own heart ached. She was so young.

"I am Doctor Harris. I am here to discuss your treatment options."

Naru kept Mai's hand in his as the doctor spoke. He then glanced at her when he mentioned chemo.

"And as you know, you will begin to lose your hair, and, you will be unable to have children."

It suddenly hit Oliver. He knew why Mai was upset. She wanted to be a mother.

Mai felt the tears come to her eyes as what she had found was confirmed. She'd never be a mother…in the true sense of the word. And what if the treatment didn't work? What if she still died and had nothing to leave behind to show she had truly lived her life, aside from some memories?

"I'll leave you two to discuss the treatment and to give you some time to adjust. This will be a big change if you agree to it. It will also make you sick a lot. That will be nausea, vomiting, and head aches," The doctor said softly.

He stood then and slipped from the room. Mai was trying so hard not to cry.

"Mai," Naru whispered. He wanted her to live longer so he could have her, but… he wanted her to be happy, not even more sick.

At the sound of Naru's voice, Mai broke down. She grabbed onto him and started to cry hysterically. Her heart was broken. She'd never be able to see a child that would look so much like her and Naru…her eyes which she got from her mother would end with her.

She would never ask Naru to give her a child. That would be so selfish. If she managed to live long enough to have a baby, what if she dies after and Naru is left alone with a child? Mai couldn't do that to him.

"I…" He pulled her closer. "Mai, it's your choice." His voice was strained. Of course he knew everyone dies eventually, but… knowing it was coming so soon bothered him, even more than Gene's death.

"I-I don't k-know what to d-do!" Mai hiccuped, "I-I hoped it w-wasn't true! I-I wanted to h-have a b-baby with you e-eventually!"

She continued to cry. She didn't know why she said that. She had promised not to tell him but…the words just came tumbling out.

"A-And who is to s-say that the t-treatment will even w-work? What if i-it doesn't and I s-still d–"

Naru pulled Mai completely into his lap and just held her, allowing her to cry on him. He didn't know what to honestly tell her.

Mai wanted to ask him to have a baby with her so badly. Couldn't they have one and then she starts the treatment? Would that work? But she was scared to ask.

He was already marrying her. And she had never even asked him if he wanted children. Also…children are supposed to come after a few years of marriage. They weren't even married yet.

Kissing her forehead, Naru tilted Mai's head up. He looked into her eyes before pressing his head to hers.

"Mai… I… If… I know you want a child… And.. if you want… we can have one, and once it's born, you can start treatment. Does… that seem like it would work?"

Mai stared at him with wide, big brown eyes. "N-Naru…I couldn't…if the treatment doesn't work…I-I'd leave you alone with a b-baby!"

But she wanted it so much. To see a little girl who looked like her with Naru's eyes or a little boy who looked so much like Naru…she wanted to so badly.

He ran a hand through her hair. "And I will take care of it. He or she will have you in them. And… I want you to be happy Mai. I want to see you happy, no matter what."

Mai bit her lip. "But…wouldn't that be selfish of me? I mean…I would basically be abandoning my child!"

The thought caused Mai to tear up again, but she held in her tears. She didn't need to cry more.

The there was a knock and the doctor entered the room again. "Have you had time to talk about it?"

"I'll be here for our child," Naru whispered as he glanced at the doctor. He then held her shoulder in his hand. "It's completely up to you. But Mai, please, do what will make you the most happy."

Mai swallowed, making her decision. "Could…could we postpone the treatment for a while? I-I'd like to try and have a baby first."

She closed her eyes, scared to see the way the doctor would be looking at her.

"You could. I wouldn't advise it. If your cancer gets worst during the pregnancy, you could lose the baby. But…if you truly want this, then we can try our best to help you and this baby when it is in existence."

Naru had his arm linked with Mai's as they left the doctor's office. It was mid day, and he knew there wouldn't be anyone back at the house.

"Mai… I… should we start trying?"

Mai bit her lip. She blushed a little. "I-I don't know…I mean…we will be married in a couple of months. But would it be pushing it to wait? I'm hoping to get a few more years with you and whatever child we may have…"

"Well, if we have it sooner, you will get more time with it. That, and, I feel it may take a couple of tries." His cheeks dusted over with a pink dust.

MAi blushed deeper. A few tries…well she imagined that they would be doing that after they married anyways.

"O-Okay…I've never done it before though…so…" Mai trailed off.

Noll nodded, "Neither have I…" He then coughed, "Martin and Luella aren't home."

Mai swallowed, her hands becoming sweaty. "Do you…should we try for the first time now? And again maybe tomorrow or something?"

"I suppose so." He took Mai's sweaty hand in his own and lead her to the car.

When they stepped through the door into Naru's bedroom, Mai's heart was pounding. This was it…she was about to make love with the man she loved. And they were really going to try and make a baby too.

She was so nervous. What if she messes this up, somehow?

"So…what do you want me to do? U-Undress or…do you want to?"

Shutting the door, Naru looked Mai over before stepping over to her. He combed his fingers through her hair, and then brushed them over her top. He gently slid his hand under her shirt while pushing her back on the bed and pulled it off afterwards.

Mai was so sure that her blush reached past her breasts as her shirt came off and she was left in her shorts and a bra. She fell back on his bed, her mouth dry and her heart pounding.

She hesitated before reached for Naru and pulling his own shirt off over his head.

* * *

 **LEMON BELOW. Just a warning so if you want to skip it :D**

* * *

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

* * *

Chewing on his lip, Noll rubbed his hands over Mai's body. His fingers drew small patterns, and when the reached her breasts he flicked her nipples and watched as they hardened.

Mai bit her lip, her stomach doing somersaults. She gripped the sheets as his hands explored her body. Finally, she gained enough courage to explore on her own.

She reached up and trailed her hands down his bare chest, leaning forward and kissing him.

His eyes slid shut and he groaned lowly in his throat. Soon, Naru's hands moved down to the hem of Mai's shorts and pulled.

Mai allowed Naru to remove her shorts, the kiss deepening. She could feel heat building up in her veins and she wanted him closer to her…skin to skin. She undid his belt and his pants, trying to push them down his body with her feet while her hands continued to knead his skin.

Lips separating, Naru moaned. He pressed his fingers against her moist underwear and teased her through the fabric.

Mai gasped, trying not to grab his hand. She hadn't expected him to touch her there…then again she had heard that guys will use their fingers first.

"N-Naru," she moaned.

He slid his hand into her panties, and touched her wet skin. His fingers circled her clit, and then pushed into her.

Mai gasped at the sensation as his fingers were finally inside of her. She had touched herself before…that wasn't uncommon. But she had never been touched by another person.

She found it much more fulfilling.

So Mai reached forward, hoping it wouldn't be something he would not like. She gently ran her hand down his length, feeling it become even harder at her touch. Mai's eyes widened. It felt so…big…would it even fit without hurting?

Hissing pleasurably, Naru linked eyes with Mai as he thrust his fingers in and out of her core. With his free hand, he pulled away her underwear, leaving them both completely exposed.

Mai bit her lip. "N-Naru…please…I-I want you to put it in now…just be gentle…"

He gave her a sideways look, but nodded. Removing his fingers, Oliver shifted slightly so Mai was laying under him. He then lined himself up with her entrance and held her hand.

"Tell me if I need to stop."

Mai nodded. "I know it will hurt…don't worry. Just…go slow."

She smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his lips. When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Naru…Oliver."

"And I love you, Mai." He said. After taking a deep breath, Naru slowly entered Mai while squeezing her hand. He chest clenched and his heart raced at the sensations of her tight heat.

Mai felt him begin to slide inside of her, and at first she began to think that her friends had been exaggerating about the pain. Then she felt him hit a form of resistance inside of her and then go through it.

Mai gasped, gripping his hand and arm tightly, tears springing to her eyes as the sharp pain shot through her body.

Oliver stopped and remained completely motionless for a moment. He gave Mai a little time before going completely in. Once he was seethed in her core, he waited, giving her time to adjust.

Mai was thankful that none of the tears had escaped her eyes. She could imagine that it would have upset or worried Naru if she had cried. When she felt the pain die down, Mai bit her lip before moving her hips against his carefully, trying to see if there was any pain. When there wasn't she nodded, taking a breath.

"You…can move now. I'm okay," Mai whispered.

"Alright," Naru said softly as he held onto her hips and began to pull out. When he was nearly out of her completely, he shoved back in and set a slow, steady pace.

"N-Naru," Mai moaned, liking the feeling of him sliding in and out of her.

She gripped his other hand and maintained a tight grip, groaning as he moved. She began to meet his thrusts, wanting to deepen them.

"P-Please…faster…" she begged.

Lips curling up, Oliver complied to Mai's wants and quickened his pace. But, only a few moments after, he started to move at a tortuously slow place, just to tease and mess with Mai.

"Oliver!" Mai whined, "Please!"

She then released his hands and gripped his hips, her fingers digging into his skin and began to meet his thrusts forcefully. She moaned as it sent shocks throughout her body.

Naru gasped. He didn't expect Mai to take it upon herself to set their pace.

He dropped his head and moved a little faster, heightening the new sensations.

Mai was moaning, her hands digging into his skin, and she was sure she would leave marks behind by the time they finished. She felt as if her entire world was building up to a big climax.

Then as he hit a certain spot inside of her, her world exploded. Mai screamed Oliver's name, clinging to him as she experienced her first real orgasm.

"Mai," Naru said, a little bit louder than he intended. He gripped her even more tightly and continued to thrust in and out, still on the way to his own climax.

MAi was gasping, and her head was spinning as the pleasure seemed to build again inside of her. She gripped him, her mouth open as he thrust inside of her.

"N-Naru! Don't stop!"

Oliver's smirk widened. He didn't plan on stopping any time soon.

He reached his hands up, and while he continued to move, he gripped Mai's breasts and pinched her nipples.

"Ah!" Mai gasped.

She could feel the pressure building inside of her again. She knew it wouldn't be long before she fell apart again.

Breath gone ragged, Naru shut his eyes as he arched his back. He was nearing his end, and it seemed so sudden.

"Mai… Oh God Mai…" he groaned as he finally came.

As Mai felt him release his seed inside of her, she finally fell over the edge a second time. She kissed his lips, trying not to scream again as her body released again.

* * *

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

* * *

 **END OF LEMON**

* * *

Laying next to Mai, Naru took a deep breath and steadied himself. He then wrapped his arms around his wife to be and pulled her into his body.

Mai relaxed against him with her eyes closed. She frowned. "Naru…if we do have a baby…I won't give it my cancer will I?"

"Cancer is a mutation of cells in the body. Sometimes, children are born with it, but not because the mother has it. The baby should be just fine," he assure, kissing her lightly.

Mai nodded. "Okay…do you…do you think it worked? Should I try a test in a few weeks? Or wait to see if I miss my period?"

Naru shrugged. "I think we should keep doing this for a couple days, and then you should take a test in a few weeks."

Mai nodded. "Okay…when I do find out…if I get pregnant…what will we tell your parents?"

"I don't think we should tell them until we are married. And, we can say then that's when we found out, if you happen to get pregnant."

Mai nodded. "Okay…I'm sleepy Naru…let's take a nap."

She closed her eyes, snuggling against his body.

Pulling the sheets up over their bodies, Naru relaxed and hugged Mai tighter before shutting his eyes.

Luella looked at the clock and frowned. It was nearing dinner time and she hadn't seen nor heard from Noll or Mai.

"Martin, have you seen Noll and Mai?" She asked.

He shook his head. Luella frowned and climbed the stairs. She reached his door and knocked before opening the door.

"Noll? Mai? It's almost dinner," she said as the door opened.

Still asleep, even after his mother entered the room, Oliver shifted slightly, and the sheets fell back slightly, revealing part of his bare torso, along with Mai's.

Luella froze. Her cheeks flushed and she shut the door quietly. She went down stairs. Martin looked up.

"Did you find him?"

Luella nodded. "Him and Mia got busy while we were gone…enough the covers fell away for me to see they weren't properly clothed…"

Martin raised a brow as he coughed. "Well, I…" He shook his head. He would have to have a talk with Noll, just so they were on the same page with protection and things like that.

"I'll have a talk with him later."

Luella nodded. She took a seat and frowned. "Martin…they are hiding something. I don't know what but…every time Noll looks at her…I see the love in his eyes but there is pain as if he believes he will lose her soon."

Martin frowned. That seemed odd. Especially considering the fact he wished to marry her so suddenly.

"Odd… I wonder what they're keeping from us…"

Luella bit her lip. "Should…should we talk to them?"

"We can try, but I don't think pushing them to tell us the problem is best right now. Give a little time Lu." He offered her a smile. "Why don't you go try and wake them again. They need to eat dinner."

Luella nodded. She kissed Martin and slipped upstairs to wake her son and future daughter in law.

Naru was very quiet during dinner. He hadn't expected his mother to wake them. That was rather embarrassing.

Mai wouldn't make eye contact with anyone during dinner. She was mortified. Martin watched them in amusement.

"For god's sake. You're going to be married soon. Sex is natural…" He said, shaking his head, "Noll, just hang a tie on the door next time."

Oliver snapped his head up and scowled. He didn't want them knowing what they were doing, and when! Besides, Martin and Luella weren't even in the house while they were having their fun. They just… slept longer than planned.

Three weeks later Mai's stomach was turning. Her heart was pounding as well. She was sitting on Naru's bed, the pregnancy test…testing? In the bathroom adjoining his bedroom.

As promised, they had sex a lot up until that point and something inside told Mai she may be pregnant. She hoped so. She really wanted this.

Finally Mai stood after the clock had shown five minutes had passed. She stepped into the bathroom an checked the test.

Tears came to her eyes. It was negative.

Naru waited for a moment, and when he saw Mai slouch towards the sink he stood. When he was standing behind her, looking over her shoulder, he frowned.

Gently, he pulled Mai into his arm and just held her.

"We tried so hard Naru," Mai whispered, trying not to cry, "what of I can't have kids to begin with."

The tears began to fall and she pressed against his body.

He could take her to another doctor and see if that was the case, but it wasn't the time to really say it.

"The tests aren't always accurate," Naru said softly. Maybe she could try another one, and if they still came out to be negative, they could keep trying.

Mai looked at him. "Maybe…we need to try again? I mean…sometimes it doesn't work the first time…maybe my body wasn't at the time it could get pregnant?"

"Maybe," Oliver said, hugging her. "It… wouldn't hurt to keep trying."

Mai sighed and nodded. She looked at the clock and groaned.

"I need to meet your mom downstairs. She's taking me dress shopping," Mai said.

Naru nodded before walking Mai back into his bedroom. He brushed a hand through her hair and kissed her before leading her downstairs where Luella was eagerly waiting.

"Ready?!" She chirped. Her lips turned down slightly when she saw the look in Mai's eyes. Something was really bothering the poor girl.

Mai managed to smile for Luella. "Yep! Where will we be going?"

Luella stepped forward and took Mai from Noll's side.

"Well, we'll get your dress first, and then I was thinking we could spend the rest of the day shopping."

Mai nodded. "Will we even find it today? I mean…I've heard it was difficult to find the right one."

She followed Luella outside, after kissing Naru good bye.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find the right one! There are so many shops in London!" She waved goodbye to Noll before shutting the door and heading to the car.

Mai looked at the buildings as they passed. Every time she saw a woman with a baby or small hold she fought tears.

How long did she even have before she would need to start treatment? Would they even be able to have a baby in that time frame? Part of her wished that her mother was still alive. She needed someone other than Naru to talk with.

After the sixth time Luella thought Mai was going to break down and cry, she pulled her off into a coffee shop and sat her down. Once she got something for them to drink she looked into Mai's face and gave her a warm smile.

"Mai, I just want you to know that I'm here for you, and you can tell me anything, and it will stay between us. I already think of you as my daughter, and… I do hope you can see me as a mother."

At her words Mai started to cry, unable to hold it all in. Then her mouth opened and everything started tumbling out.

About how she had cancer and was dying. About how her and Naru were trying for a baby, since they didn't want to miss out on that. How the tests have been negative.

Luella's heart cracked and her face fell. She reached over and pulled Mai into hug.

She had cancer and was going to… No wonder Noll wanted to do things quickly.

Mai pulled away and sniffled. "I…is it selfish of me? That I want to have a baby with Naru? I mean…the doctor said that the chemo would take that away from me and…I really wanted to have a child with Naru one day."

She glanced at Luella.

Shaking her head, Luella held Mai in her arms gently. "No… It's not selfish of you at all sweetie. I… I can understand how you feel. For so long, I wanted my own children, but I could never have them. And Mai, I… I'm sure you will make a wonderful mother for the child the entire time you're with it. And Noll will be a great father. I… I hope you two can have a child. I really do."

Mai nodded, feeling a little better. "I'm hoping I don't become sicker. They wanted to start my treatment but…it will make me unable to have my own children. I just wanted something special to leave behind. Naru already lost Gene…and now he will lose me…"

Mai glanced at Luella. "Could you not say anything about my condition? I-I didn't want anyone to know. Aside from you, Naru is the only one who knows."

"You can trust me. I won't say a word," Luella whispered. She wished there was more she could do or tell Mai… She was selfish and didn't want to see her son in pain again. Pain he knew was coming.

Mai managed a smile. "So…wedding dresses?"

She smiled. "Let's go!" She took Mai's arm and eagerly rushed from the coffee shop and into a store. It was only minutes later that she was pulling dress from the racks and pushing Mai into a changing room.

Mai tried on dress after dress, and so far nothing stood out to her. She liked them yes, but she doesn't love one yet. As she herself was looking through the racks, she went to the clearance rack. It was a habit.

She froze when she pulled out a dress. It looked like the one her mother had worn. She took it in the dressing room. Once it was on, Mai felt tears in her eyes.

It was exactly like her mothers dress.

It wrapped like a summer kimono and had silvery flower patterns on the fabric. It shimmered and sparkled when she moved.

Mai knew this was it. She stepped out of the room.

When Mai came out of the dressing room again, and after a long while, Luella squealed.

"Oh Mai! You look beautiful! That one is perfect!"

Mai felt tears. "It…it looks like my mothers wedding dress. I only saw it in pictures. She had to sell it after she got married…"

The attendant stepped up with a smile. "That's a special dress. It was sent to us from Japan. It had seen three brides happily married. And each one is still married to my knowledge. They call it the Good Life Dress."

Luella's lips wound up into a happy smile. Maybe that was the dress Mai's mother had worn. There was a very good chance since it came from Japan, and, according to Mai, looked like her mother's dress.

"Let's go on and get it."

Mai frowned. "But…Naru's ability. I don't know about buying a used dress. If he touches it what if he sees something?"

Luella ran a hand through Mai's hair. "He should be alright. The ability doesn't present itself at random usually. He has very good control over it, and, tends to see strong memories. This dress has happy memories. I think that's what he would see if he saw anything."

Mai nodded. "Okay…if you are sure…"

The attendant, while a little confused over some ability, smiled and nodded. "I'll set up the register."

"I'm sure," she said. And, even if Noll saw something, he wouldn't mind. Mai did not need to be selfless when it came to her own wedding dress.

They were driving back when Mai glanced at Luella. "Luella? Is there anything I can use…you know to tell me when my body could get pregnant?"

She blushed at her words. She was still a little unsure of sharing these things with Luella.

Glancing at Mai, Luella nodded. "Of course, you know about the pregnancy tests, and that women don't have their monthly… If you start having cravings, that could be sign, as well as morning sickness."

Mai nodded. "I do. But isn't there a test to tell me when I'm…what is the word? Ovulating? That's when I can get pregnant I think…I just…I'm scared that it will take too long. I want to be around for Naru and any child we have as long as I can…"

Luella tilted her head. "There might be. We could get you an appointment with a doctor and see." She then frowned. It was easy to understand why Mai wanted to get pregnant quickly. She didn't know how long she would have…

Mai looked out the window. "Is it wrong of us to try this so fast…and if people find out I'm sick, what if they think Naru is marrying me because he feels bad for me?"

Luella was about to speak up but Mai only looked at her and continued with her thoughts. She frowned. "I know that isn't the case but…maybe having a baby isn't the best thing. What if I have it and then I'm gone? I-I would leave Naru a widow and a single father!"

"No… Mai, I don't think it's wrong of you two to want this experience together and share it as long as possible. I can understand. Marrying, and having children were two of the best things I ever did in my life. I feel everyone should experience the joys of both, and I'm glad you and Noll will be able to." She smiled, pulling into the driveway.

"Also, don't worry about Noll being a single father. You and I both know he's going to be committed, and he has Martin and me as well. We'll all take care of your child."

Mai felt the tears fall. She hugged Luella as soon as the car stopped. "Thank you so much…I only hope I can see my child grow up no matter what."

Mai felt the tears fall. She hugged Luella as soon as the car stopped. "Thank you so much…I only hope I can see my child grow up no matter what."

"I hope so too," Luella said, wrapping her arms around her soon to be daughter.

Mai sighed as she laid down on the bed. The wedding was in a couple of weeks. Time was dwindling down to what would be one of Mai's happiest moments.

She glanced at Naru, who was typing at the desk. "Naru? Did you invite the others from Japan? I think they should be there."

Noll nodded. "It's already taken care of. I know they would want to be there for you."

Mai frowned. "For you too. I think they will be shocked. They didn't even know we got together. Even Ayako was surprised you took me out of the country."

Then she worried her lips. "Masako…did you invite her? She won't cause problems will she?"

Oliver nodded. "I did. It was only professional to do so. Besides, Father invited many people in the parapsychology community. She would have likely been invited either way."

Mai flushed. "What happened to a small wedding? With family and friends?"

She was nervous now. How many of those people would look at her, talk with her, and decide she wasn't good enough to be with Oliver Davis?

Noll shook his head, "Do not look at me. It was Martin's idea, not mine. But, there still shouldn't be more than eighty people, including family."

Mai nodded. She closed her eyes and laid back as the room spun. She had been getting dizzy lately. She wasn't sure if it was the cancer or if she was getting sick.

She didn't want to worry Naru so she never told him.

"Did you look at the menu the caterer gave us?" Mai asked.

"I did, but I want you to look it over as well. It's a Japanese menu." He pushed his chair back and sighed before getting up. He then moved to the bed and laid down with Mai.

"I hope you don't mind if I lay next to you… I need a break from straining my eyes."

Mai smiled and opened her own eyes. "Of course not! I love it when you lay next to me. I'll look at the menu…"

Mai sat up, not too quickly and stood. She walked over to the dresser and was about the grab the sample menu when her vision swam again.

Mai frowned and closed her eyes, waiting for it to stabilize. When it didn't, she turned to Naru.

"N-Naru?" Mai called, taking a step back to the bed.

Her knees buckled and she collapsed.

* * *

A/N: Review if you'd like!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay. First and foremost, this story is COMPLETE. And I cry every time I read it so you will need tissues. Again, this was originally a role play with Zelda so half the credit to her! I hope you enjoy this and try not to cry too hard. I'll post a chapter a day.**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Sitting up quickly, Oliver saw Mai fall to the floor. He quickly moved to her side and picked her up.

"Mother!" Oliver yelled. He knew Mai had told her everything, so she could help him. And by the looks of things, he would have to tell Martin soon.

Luella had run from the room, mid conversation with Martin. He had followed close behind her and froze, seeing his son holding an unconscious Mai. And looking almost distraught.

"Martin! Call an ambulance!" Luella gasped when she noticed he had followed.

He nodded and ran from the room to call emergency. Luella knelt beside Noll and Mai.

"What happened?" Luella asked, worried.

"She just collapsed," Naru said frantically, standing, Mai's body dangling from his arms. "I… I don't know what's wrong. She hadn't said anything about how she was feeling."

He moved out into the hall, and carried Mai downstairs to wait for the ambulance.

"Has she been acting off? As if she was feeling bad but didn't think it important to mention it?" Luella lowered her voice, "do you think it's the cancer?"

"Cancer?" Martin asked, freezing as he walked up to them.

Ignoring his father for a moment, Noll shook his head. "She was just laying on my bed. That's all. I… I didn't notice anything off…"

He glanced at his father, promising to explain everything later.

Mai was rushed to the hospital, with Noll in the ambulance with her. Martin kept quiet as he dove Luella, knowing that his son would explain everything at a better time.

When they arrived, Mai had already been taken to be checked over. The doctor came out some time later, asking for family.

"She should be fine," he said, "I trust you were aware of her condition?"

Luella nodded. "Yes…the cancer."

The doctor frowned. "I wasn't talking about cancer. She is pregnant."

Luella nearly fell to the floor. Mai was pregnant! Oh, that was wonderful!

"I… I…" she turned to Martin and pulled him into a hug. "Martin! We're going to be grandparents!"

Meanwhile, Oliver was back with Mai, sitting on her bed, holding her while smiling.

"Naru…we-we did it. A baby," Mai whispered, "I thought my cancer was acting up."

She smiled, a hand on her stomach.

Oliver pulled Mai into a hug and kissed her cheek. "I am so very ecstatic Mai."

"Noll! Mai!" Luella beamed as she rushed into the room. "Oh! I'm just so happy for you two!"

Mai smiled at her. She felt as if a weight had even lifted off of her shoulders. A baby…finally after a few months of trying.

Martin stepped in and smiled at Mai. "Congratulations Mai. Noll? Can we speak for a moment?"

He was worried about Mai. Why hadn't he been told she had cancer?

Nodding, Oliver kissed Mai one more time before leaving her with Luella and going to speak with his father. When they were alone he sighed.

"She didn't want anyone else to know, and she asked me not to tell anyone else."

"How long have the two of you known? And has the doctor told her how much time she has? Noll…will she even make it through the pregnancy?" Martin asked worriedly.

And he was scared. Noll had already lost Gene. What if he loses Mai and the baby? Martin didn't want to see Noll so broken.

Naru glanced down. "I… I knew a little while before I proposed to her. According to the doctors, without treatment, she has a little over a year to live…"

Martin nodded. "And she hadn't had treatment yet…that's why you're having a baby. You tried…"

Naru nodded. "I… I want Mai to be happy, and I want her to see and do everything she wants. I really do love her so much, Martin. I want her happy. And… I want to spend all the time with her I possibly can."

Martin smiled sadly. "I see it. I also see that she loves you so much. Luella told me the dress she found? That she was willing to pass it by because…she was worried about your psychometry. The only dress she liked…that may have been her mother's. We are here for both of you Noll. And I am sure you will both make wonderful parents."

"She's so selfless…" Oliver said, shaking his head. "I… mother didn't tell me that…" He sighed. He didn't mind if he had to see a few things because of the dress. As long as it was the one Mai wanted and it made her happy…

"Martin… I… I hate to say it, but… when the time comes and she does… pass on…" he paused, collecting himself, "I think I'm going to need help with the baby, if she does make it through the pregnancy."

Martin nodded. "Of course. We will be there even if she is. Let's pray you have more than this short year with her. Who knows…this baby may help her live longer."

He placed a hand on Noll's shoulder. "Just live now. Be happy and love Mai and that child. And enjoy your honeymoon that your mother and I booked for you."

"Thank you," Oliver said, his voice barely more audible than a whisper.

Later the next day, after Mai had been released from the hospital, Noll took her out to dinner to celebrate the news of her pregnancy.

Mai was glowing. "So…let's hope the dress still fits! I wonder how long it will be before I show? Naru…what do you want? A boy or girl?"

Naru chuckled. "The wedding is in only a couple of weeks. You should be fine." He thought for a moment before answering Mai. "I… I would like either."

Mai smiled brightly. "I wouldn't mind a little boy who would look like you. He would be adorable!"

"Only because I have superior genetics," he teased lightly.

Mai rolled her eyes. "But he should have some of me too…maybe my eyes. I think they are my best feature."

Noll smiled. "You have many beautiful features." He did wonder what their child would look like. Would it be more of a mix between himself and Mai? or would it look more like one of them?

Mai blushed. "So…where will we be going on our honeymoon? Do you know?"

Then she looked around and frowned. "and when will the others be getting here?"

"Directly after the wedding… although, I'm still not sure where we're going… Mother refuses to tell me." He sighed. "The others should be here at the beginning of the week, and mother insisted they stay with us."

Mai nodded. She bit her lip worriedly. "Masako…what if she causes a scene? Whether you liked her or not she still was interested in you…"

"Hopefully, she will not cause us any trouble. It would be extremely unprofessional, and it's quite rude."

It was a week later that everyone arrived. Monk, Ayako, John, Masako, and Yasuhara stared wide eyes at the large mansion…well Masako didn't.

"Damn…Naru sure has a big house here," monk said.

Ayako frowned. "I still don't know why he has a home in England…"

Masako turned her head away. She knew very well why naru lived in England.

"Oh! Come in!" Luella said when she answered the door. "I'm Luella Davis, Noll's mother! If you'll come this way I've prepared tea in the living room!"

Monk froze. "Davis? Isn't Naru's last name Shibuya?"

He walked with the group into the room. When they entered, Monk saw Naru speaking quietly with Mai. Monk smiled really big.

"Jou-chan!" He exclaimed, grabbing Mai into a bone crushing hug.

Luella covered her mouth. Noll still hadn't told them who he was? Well, that was rather awful…

Naru eyes widened when Monk walked and hugged Mai. He pulled his soon to be wife away and scowled. "Idiot, were you trying to kill her?"

Monk sputtered. "Of course not! I just missed her!"

"Well you were squeezing her hard enough to cut off her air supply, you stupid monk!" Ayako cut in, hitting his head.

Masako stepped forward, knowing that there was no need for him to hide his identity. The others would know eventually.

"Hello, Oliver…Mai."

Noll bowed his head and silently returned the greeting. Meanwhile, everyone else stared at Naru, stunned.

"Did…. Did she just call you…" Monk stuttered, "Oliver…? As in Oliver Davis?!"

He sighed. "Yes."

Ayako was looking Mai over. She was in shock over Naru's name but…Mai was practically glowing. It could be the wedding but…she would observe.

Mai smiled. "He didn't want to be bothered by fans or the press. So he hid his real identity."

There were also other reasons, but Noll didn't feel the need to share them at the time.

"Oh, everyone sit down!" Luella smiled. "I'll have tea out in just a moment!"

Mai was a little nervous. Lately the tea had been smelling…horrible to her and upsetting her stomach. She wasn't ready for the others to know she was pregnant.

Luella brought the tea out and set it down. When the smell reached Mai, she almost groaned as her stomach turned violently.

She jumped up and quickly left the room, Luella following her after a look from Naru.

Ayako raised a brow. "What was that about?" She looked at Naru who simply shrugged.

"Mai's been a little sick for the past few days. Just a stomach bug." He would let Mai tell them she was pregnant… that is, if they didn't figure it out first.

Ayako made a noise. "Any chance she could be pregnant?"

Monk gasped. "Don't say things about my innocent Jou-chan! She would never let Naru violate her! At least not yet!"

Naru gave Ayako a look. as Yasu jumped in, "Hey Bou-san, I bet Mai and big boss have been pretty active in bed already. And if she's pregnant, well, looks like there's still more fun to come!"

Masako looked away. She didn't want to even think about Mai and Oliver being so close. But they were getting married…maybe they had a one night stand and he has to marry her because of a baby?

Ayako actually hit Yasu this time. "Stop idiot! Naru looks ready to kill you!"

Sighing, Naru stood and excused himself for a moment. "I think I'm going to check on Mai."

Luella was running a hand through Mai's hair. The poor girl had just finished being sick, and seemed totally spent.

"It should end in a couple of weeks hopefully," Luella said softly.

Mai nodded. "I hope so…"

Stepping into the bathroom, Naru glanced at his mother. "Is she alright?"

He then knelt down next to Mai and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Luella nodded. "Yes Noll. It's only morning sickness…I suspect that you may need to avoid tea around her. The smell doesn't do her any good."

His brow twitched. Oliver liked Mai's tea, and depriving himself of it for a few weeks would be torture.

"Alright."

Mai leaned against Naru. "I'm sure Ayako knows I am pregnant by now…she is a doctor. It would surprise me if she doesn't."

She looked up at Naru. "Will we tell them?"

"Ayako does seem to suspect…" Oliver sighed. "But, you can tell them if you would like. It's your choice."

Mai nodded. Luella had left the room, leaving them alone. "Naru…do you want me to tell them? I'd like to…they are our friends…"

He nodded. "I think they may handle it a little better if you tell them rather than me."

"Okay! Well…let's go tell them before they start rumors," Mai giggled.

She stood with his assistance and took his hand, leading him back into the room. The minute she entered, Ayako blurted, "Are you pregnant?"

Mai blushed. "Yes…several weeks."

Monk's eye twitched and Yasu's grin widened. Meanwhile, Masako looked away. She wouldn't comment, not with Oliver's mother in the room.

"We are all very excited," Luella said, "We only found out about it a week ago. Of course, Noll and Mai had been planning their wedding for a few months before that."

She couldn't explain it, but something in that girl Masako's body language prompted her to say that. And it was the truth. Mai and Noll became engaged before they left Japan. If Mai had been pregnant first, she would be almost six months pregnant by now.

Oliver nodded in conformation.

"Well, congratulations you two, Ayako said, bowing her head. "It's nice you two finally decided to get together. I swear, with all the sexual tention in that office between you two…"

Noll raised a brow.

"And then the way you two argued, it was like you were married."

Mai flushed. "Well, we will be! All the major things have been taken care of. We only have the details to iron out."

Luella smiled. "I'll get some more tea!"

She stood up and take their cups, leaving the room.

"So," Masako finally spoke up. "Why did you two decide to get married? It seemed rather sudden."

Mai wasn't sure what to say to that. It was sudden…but it was because of her cancer that they were doing things quickly. She had no doubt that if things had been different, that her and Naru would have ended up together anyways.

"Masako! Don't say such things," Ayako snapped, "who cares? Maybe Naru and Mai didn't want to wait. They've known each other for a while already."

She shrugged. It's not like they had dated or spent much time together.

Naru glanced away. He likely would have ended up with Mai eventually, but… What was he to say to Masako? Just agree with Ayako?

Mai felt a lump in her throat. Even if Naru claimed he didn't like Masako like that…Masako still liked him. And she never seemed to like Mai in return.

"So…when did you two get together anyways?" Monk asked.

"Shortly before we left Japan," Naru said, shifting a little closer to Mai, taking her hand.

Masako frowned. "That is strange that you are marrying, considering you were dating me in Japan."

Monks eyes widened. "You were dating Masako? What right do you have to marry Mai then!"

"We were not dating." Oliver said clearly, narrowing his eyes. "I had different reasons for escorting Hara-san out from time to time, and she is very aware as to what those reasons were."

Masako huffed. This wasn't going the way she wanted. "Well I think it's very convenient that Mai happens to be pregnant after going to England with you. Are you sure she isn't trying to create some form of reason to keep you with her?"

Mai glared. Normally those words would have hurt but now…Mai was so angry and she knew it was the hormones.

"It's obvious you could do better," Masako finished to the shock of the others.

"Well you wouldn't be better. He wouldn't want to be with such a bitch," Mai glared harshly.

She slapped Masako across the face. "Don't you dare try and make my child seem less than a symbol of the love I hold for Naru and the love he holds for me."

She sent one last glare and left the room. Yasu whistled.

"Momma Mai's got fangs!"

Oliver sat very still for a moment, keeping his raging emotions from surfacing. He wouldn't admit it, but he agreed with Mai.

Finally, after a few moments, Naru stood and walked off after Mai, leaving his gusts for his mother to entertain when she returned from the kitchen.

"Mai?" Naru said softly as he walked into his room, knowing that's where she had gone.

The moment Mai had entered their room, she had broken down in tears over not only Masako's words but her own actions.

When the door opened and she heard and saw Naru, she launched herself at him.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I don't k-know what came over m-me!" She sobbed, clinging to him.

"Calm down," he instructed with a gentle voice. "She had no right to provoke you. Aslo, she may have honestly needed to hear that from someone. Although, I never imagined you would be the one to say it."

Oliver hugged her tightly and rubbed small circles over her upper back.

There was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing Ayako. "Is she okay?"

Ayako knew that any kind of stress for a woman who was barely pregnant was dangerous for the baby.

Noll glanced up at the miko before nodding his head.

The last few weeks seemed to fly by for Mai. Masako had kept her distance after Mai's outburst, and Mai had a sneaking suspicion that both Naru and his mother had spoken with her.

Now the day of the wedding had arrived and Mai was thankful she didn't have any morning sickness the past few days. Her stomach was doing flips and she stared at her reflection.

The dress still fit perfectly and her hair, which had grown a bit, was slightly curled above her shoulders and framed her face beautifully. Mai felt tears. She was getting married.

This would be the first and only time.

Oliver had never imagined himself having a weeding. Really, he never thought he would marry. But, he was glad that he would be marrying Mai in mere moments.

As she glided down the aisle, gracefully, he glanced at her and smiled. She was so beautiful.

The wedding passed quickly and soon the reception started. Mai stayed by Naru's side almost the entire evening, meeting new people an hugging friends.

She even met his coworkers who were shocked over the fact a girl had settled for the 'mean twin' as they called him.

Mai had given them a tongue lashing.

After spending a little time at the reception, Naru pulled his new wife away and swept her from the building, unnoticed.

"Our plane leaves in a little over an hour. We need to change."

Mai nodded. "But…shouldn't we say good bye?"

She glanced behind them, hearing the music still going. Luella caught her eye and winked before smiling.

Mai smiled back and faced the street. She frowned. The cab had left them!

"Naru…should we take…a bus?" Mai asked, giggling.

Oliver frowned as he pulled out his cell phone. "I'll just call another cab. I don't want to draw attention. You know I tend to dislike it."

Mai sobered up. "O-of course…"

She calmed herself and took a step back, to give him space as he called for a cab.

After calling for another cab, Naru turned his head and moved closer to Mai. He took her and and pulled her close. As he held her in his arms he sent a glance down the street. It would only be a few minutes until the cab arrived.

Mai laid her head on his shoulder. "So…any idea of where we will be going yet?"

"Martin gave me the tickets in an envelope. They're in my pocket. He told me not to open them until we got to the airport, but he said nothing about you opening it."

Mai flushed. "So…did you want me to? I mean…didn't he mean neither of us could open it?"

A cab soon pulled up to a stop. Soon, Mai was seated next to Naru.

"Can you only speak English and Japanese?" Mai asked curiously.

Taking the envelope out of his pocket, Naru handed it to Mai. "I know a few others. I can speak French rather well, along with German."

Mai opened the envelope, and read the plane tickets as best she could. Then she smiled.

"It's tickets to South America!" She said happily.

He smiled "Well, where in South America will we be? Brazil? Argentina?"

Mai smiled. "Yucatan, Mexico."

Then she frowned. "I don't know a lot of Spanish…."

Naru raised a brow. "Mai, Mexico is in North America." He chuckled a little. Her English still needed work.

"It seems we'll be visiting the Mayan ruins."

Mai's eyes lit up then. "Ruins! How cool! Will we see the calendar? I've cruelly always wanted to see them…I wonder if I'll get a tan. What would be the danger in that?

Mai glanced at Naru. "So…the hotel. Do you think it will be romantic?"

Her eyes shined. She was very excited to do this! She had always wanted to go…she remembered mentioning it to Martin once while talking…this must be his doing.

"I'm sure," he said, a smirk working on his lips. He would make sure their evenings were quite romantic.

"I want to try the different foods! They will be a big change from Japan and England I think. It may turn out to be quite an adventure! And the ruins! Naru! I've always wanted to see them!" Mai said happily, her hand resting on her stomach.

He laughed a little. "Yes. It should be indeed." He rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped and arm around her.

"We should get some rest. It will be morning when we land."

Mai nodded. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before laying back, yet still against him and closed her eyes. It didn't take long before she was asleep.

While their bags were being taken up to the room, Naru held Mai to his side as he checked in. He knew enough Spanish to get by, but he never studied it like he had others.

Mai stared wide eyed. The hotel…it was so pretty! She smiled, happy to be here. Who would have thought she would see the ruins and Mexico before she died…with Naru…and while she was pregnant.

She felt tears come to her eyes. She was doing so much she thought would never happen when she learned of her cancer. It made her so happy to be doing it with Naru.

When they reached their room, Naru nodded his head in approval. It was nice, and very well kept.

"I suggest we change, and then head out to see the pyramids."

Mai nodded happily. "Okay…what should I wear? I mean…pants and a shirt? Some boots?"

Noll shrugged. "Whatever feels most comfortable for the heat. It's warm here."

Soon Mai was in some shorts and a shirt, ready to start the day. She smiled, and covered her mouth. Naru was wearing white!

"Mother packed it…" He sighed. "Besides, I'll be much cooler wearing brighter colors rather than black."

Mai smiled. "I know you wear black for Gene…but it makes me happy to see you in color."

He found it somewhere within himself to smile. Maybe he would start adding a little color back into his wardrobe, for Mai.

Soon they left the hotel and Mai was staring around in wonder. There was so much culture. She frowned.

"Naru…you don't think I'll have any dreams after visiting the temples do you?"

Naru shook his head. "I don't think so…" He knew people had been sacrificed, horribly. Hopefully Mai didn't see anything like that.

Mai nodded. "Me too…what if our baby sees it too?"

She looked at Naru in worry. Would the baby experience anything she does? She didn't want anything to happen to her child.

"You don't need to worry about that." Naru assured, placing a hand on Mai's shoulder. "Now, let's get going."

Mai nodded and smiled. As they rode the bus, Mai glanced at Naru. "Naru…are you happy about our baby?"

She knows they had actively planned it…but she was still worried he only did it for her…because of her illness.

He nodded. "Yes. I am." He flashed her a gentle smile.

Mai nodded, biting her lip. "Promise me…if I don't make it to see her grow…promise me you'll tell her stories about me…and take her to Japan one day."

His eyes softened and he pulled Mai a little closer. "I promise," he whispered, kissing her cheek lightly.

Soon they reached the temples. The moment Mai stepped off the bus…she felt sick and a sense of…danger. She frowned. Soon they met up with the tour group, ready to see the pyramids.

Taking Mai's hand, Oliver shifted closer to her. "Are you alright?"

Mai nodded. "Just some of my morning sickness I think. I'm not throwing up anymore but…I still get nauseous."

Soon the tour began. Mai kept a firm hand on Naru's and stayed close to the group. Suddenly a women ran to the front about an hour into the tour.

"Senor! My daughter…she's missing!"

Naru's eyes widened slightly and he pulled Mai even closer, as if he feared Mai would go missing any second as well. He then considered using his psychometry to maybe help.

The tour guide looked nervous. "Maybe she wandered off…went back outside…"

"No! You don't understand…she's only four! Please…I'm so scared!"

Mai's eyes watered. Such a small child. She gripped Naru's hand tightly…what if that had been their child?

"I can help," Naru finally decided to offer his assistance. He didn't think the girl could be dead. "Do you have a possession of hers?"

The woman looked at him in shock. "A…possession…?"

She nodded and handed him her daughter's jacket, something she always brought.

Almost hesitantly, Oliver took it. He dropped the barriers he constantly kept up and images flashed before him.

Seconds later, he handed the jacket back.

"This way." He took Mai's hand again and gestured for the woman to follow.

The woman was unsure if he really knew, but she wasn't taking any chances. The entire tour group followed them. Soon, Mai relaxed and smiled when a very scared little girl in tears suddenly embraced the woman.

"Mama!"

Noll's lips tugged upwards into a semi-smile. He did take pride in a job well done.

The woman took her little girl into her arm while telling her daughter how much she loved her and how worried she had been.

The tour guide was flabbergasted. "How did you do that!"

Oliver shrugged. "It's just a talent of mine."

Mai could tell Naru wasn't liking the attention. She hoped she could be believable.

She swayed and gripped his arm. "Oliver…I'm feeling hot and sick…"

When Mai leaned against him, Naru placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Do we need to go back to the hotel?" He glanced at their tour guide, asking silently which why they needed to go to leave.

The guide nodded. "I'll lead everyone out. A break may be a good idea right now."

Mai walked, leaning against Naru out into the sun. Soon as they got on the bus, she straightened up and smiled. "I'm okay. I thought you wanted to get away."

He sighed before pulling Mai close. "I want you to just think about yourself. I don't mind dealing with a little attention from others." He smiled before kissing her.

Mai shrugged. "We had been in the heat for a while anyways. I want to see the pool…Madoka bought me a bathing suite specifically for this trip!"

"I see." He smirked.

Mai smirked back. "I don't know if I'd call it a suite though…its mostly…fabric…"

"Mmhmm…" He hummed, very interested. He had never seen Mai in a swimsuit.

Mai stood before the mirror in the bathroom. Staring. Her boobs…they were definitely bigger. She played with them, trying to see how much. Then she shook her head and stepped out into the room she shares with Naru.

Oliver turned when Mai opened the door. His lips curled up. "You look very nice."

Too bad it was only early afternoon.

Mai nodded and looked at him before squeezing her breasts again. "Do they look bigger? I think they are bigger…"

"Let's see," he chuckled with a teasing pushed Mai back slightly and rubbed his hands over her breasts. He looked down at her cleavage and smirked.

Mai blushed, trying not to make a any noises…they sure were sensitive. "M-Must be a pregnancy thing…"

He squeezed her breasts before pulling his hands away. "Perhaps."

Mai sent him a glare. "That hurt. Don't squeeze them…they've been sore…"

He raised a brow before apologizing.

"You wish to see the pool now?"

Mai smiled. "Yes! But…you'll swim too right?"

Naru nodded. "I will."

The rest of their honeymoon was spent by the pool, in the village nearby, and in their room. Mai had never been so happy and she had such a wonderful time. She knew it would be a memory she would cherish.

Soon they were boarding a plan back to England, and Mai was sad to see Mexico go. But she was happy to be going home. Now they had a baby to prepare for.

After returning to the house, Luella greeted Noll and Mai. Her cheeks were wet, and her eyes were puffy. In her hand she held a handkerchief which she had been using to dab her face.

"They found him…" Was all she said.

* * *

A/N: Review if you'd like!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay. First and foremost, this story is COMPLETE. And I cry every time I read it so you will need tissues. Again, this was originally a role play with Zelda so half the credit to her! I hope you enjoy this and try not to cry too hard. I'll post a chapter a day.**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Oliver went very still for a moment. His hold on Mai tightened, and he pulled her into his body.

Mai hugged Naru back, knowing he must have mixed emotions.

Then Luella smiled. "They…they found him in a hospital Noll…alive and in a coma! He…he has a chance Noll!"

Had he not been Naru, he would have fallen to the floor.

Gene was alive? and in a… coma? That… but how could that have been?!

Mai wanted to cry in happiness. Gene was alive…maybe losing her wouldn't hurt as much now.

"Will…would you like to go to Japan Naru?" Mai asked softly.

Luella nodded. "Martin will be going…Mai…I talked to your doctor and he suggested that you don't travel in your condition anymore. He's worried about the stress from traveling and the stress that is on your body from the cancer and the pregnancy."

Mai nodded. "I understand…I wasn't going to assume I could go. I mean he may have visited my dreams but…we never actually knew each other."

Sighing, Naru shook his head. He hated that he was about to deny the opportunity to see his brother, but Mai really needed him. And… if she were to get worse while he was away…

"I… I'm going to stay here." He said, hoping his brother would forgive him.

Luella's eyes softened. "I understand. Then I'll go with Martin. When he wakes, we will explain to him why you stayed behind. Gene will understand."

When she was gone, Mai looked at Naru. "N-Naru! He's your brother…"

"I know…" Naru sighed. "But… I need to be with you right now." He closed his eyes before resting his chin on the top of her head.

Luella practically ran through the halls of the hospital. Martin tried to keep up but his own heart was beating erratically.

As soon as the plane landed, they got the call that Gene was awake. Luella burst through the door, Martin on her heels.

Holding his head, Gene let out a groan. He was still in shock that he was actually alive.

When Luella burst through the door of his room, he jumped up in shock before sighing. He then smiled softly. "Hey mum."

Luella let out a sob and threw her arms around him, holding him gently. Martin stepped forward and placed a hand on his head.

"Oh Gene!" Luella gasped.

Martin smiled. "We are so happy you are alive…Noll isn't here but he is relieved as well."

Gene nodded while wrapping an arm around his mother's body. "I know." He smiled. "I can't wait to see them. About time he and Mai got together."

He looked up to his father and smiled at him.

Martin was a little surprised. "You were able to observe…so you are aware that Mai is pregnant?"

Gene blinked. "No…" He shook his head. "I… I only know the basics… I was able to visit Mai in her dreams and pick up some things but… I didn't know that."

Martin smiles a sad smile. "We found out about a week or two before they got married…they actually had just gotten back from their honeymoon."

Luella sniffled, tears coming to her eyes. "Noll didn't come not just because Mai is pregnant…Gene…you'll learn eventually. Mai has cancer."

His face went blank. That's why Noll suddenly made a move.

"Oh my god…." He whispered.

Luella dabbed at her eyes. "They found out around the time he asked her to marry him. I found out a few months before they married and Martin found out a couple of weeks before."

Martin nodded. "Noll…he loves her…I've never seen him like this with anyone."

Gene nodded his head, "I'm glad they're spending time together, and have the chance to be with each other."

Luella nodded. "Hopefully you can leave soon…at least be transferred to a hospital back home."

Martin stepped to the door. "I'll speak with the doctor."

"Yeah… I… I'd like that. I want to see them, Noll and Mai."

Luella chuckled. "Mai's barely three months and she is already showing a little. I hope it's twins."

Gene snorted. "I don't know if Noll would want twins."

Luella sighed. "He would love his children no matter what!"

He rolled his eyes. "I mean, well… duh, he would love them, but I think he would find it to be a shock. Ya know? But then again, he would say something about having them all at once and making it easier."

Luella chuckled. "He has calmed down some…Mai is good for him. I hope when it's time for her to do treatment that it helps her. I'd hate for not only Noll to lose her but their child as well. That poor baby…"

"Yeah…" Gene whispered. He'd hate to think of something like that happening if he were really dead… Noll would be a wreck.

Martin returned soon after with the confirmation that Gene could leave. He made arrangements for home care and therapy. So Gene could really go home.

"I really have to use a cane!" Gene pouted. Noll was sure to poke fun at him for it.

Martin sighed. "Yes Gene. You can. No hitting Noll either."

Gene frowned. "That would have been the only highlight!" He crossed his arms before glancing at his mother, chuckling. "So… I guess that means I don't have to go back to school for a while then, ehh?"

Luella sighed. "No, Gene. So you can keep Mai company while Noll is working."

"Sure can do!" He beamed.

A few days later, Noll was waiting with Mai at the house for his parents and Gene.

"The idiot won't shut up…" Oliver mumbled, holding his head.

Mai giggled. "What is he saying?"

"Any and everything…" Naru groaned. He didn't mention how his older twin constantly teased him about finally getting laid too…

Soon Mai watched Gene hobble to the door. The moment he saw Mai and Noll, he dropped his cane and threw his arms around Mai tightly.

"Sister!" He exclaimed.

Oliver grimaced. Gene looked like a moron…

"Gene! You can't be standing without your cane!" Luella scolded, pulling him away from Mai and shoving the wooden stick back into his hand.

Gene sighed. "Mother! I was greeting my sister in LAW! law mother! Noll's married! Without me!"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Did you honestly think I was going to share?" He teased dryly.

"No fair! I was supposed to marry first!"

Mai rolled her eyes and glared at Gene.

"And you got the pretty girl!"

"I am not an object!" Mai snapped, her hormones spiking.

Naru resisted the urge to pinch his nose.

"Come on Mai," he said gently, "why don't we go inside."

Mai nodded and took his hand, stepping inside. Gene smiled.

"I'm really glad Noll got his head out of his ass."

"Eugene!"

Martin sighed before urging his wife and son to follow. "Gene, you should head up to bed. Lu and I will be up shortly."

Gene sighed. "Fine. Tell Mai I wanna feel her stomach too."

"Might have to take that one up with Noll," Luella said, her brow raised. She quickly kissed Gene's forehead before moving into the kitchen.

Gene hobbled after her. "But it's my niece or nephew! I have to feel it! And spoil it when it's born!"

Luella giggled. "Don't worry, we'll spoil it. Now Gene, bed. You don't need to be moving around so much right now."

Gene sighed. "Fine! I'll bug Noll in his head then."

He hobbled back up the stairs, sending question after question to Oliver about his baby and Mai.

"Gene! Shut up!" Noll yelled, disturbing the whole house.

Mai jumped, dropping the tea cup she had been bringing to Naru on his bedroom floor.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Naru quickly knelt down and helped Mai clean up the mess of tea and the broken cup.

"I apologize. He's being right annoying at the moment."

Although… I somewhat missed it…

Mai looked at Naru with soft eyes. "He missed you…maybe you guys should do something together…nothing strenuous. Take him to a park or something. I'm sure there's a wheel chair for him…"

Noll snorted. "I'm sure I'll have to be pulling him out of the pond then. He wouldn't give up on chasing the ducks, trust me."

Mai giggled and that soon turned into laughter. "I just pictured him rolling the chair into the water!"

She pressed her body to his, resting against him with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"I'm glad he is alive…maybe when I'm gone it won't be so hard for you," Mai said softly.

Noll shook his head. "I'm glad to have him back as well, but Mai… This isn't going to make things easier when…" He choked up slightly, not wanting to acknowledge the fact it was going to happen soon.

Mai touched his face and then took one of his hands and pressed it to the barely there swell of her stomach.

"Maybe I'll have a chance…to be with you and see our little boy or girl grow up. Only time and treatment will tell."

Nodding, Noll leaned closer into Mai. Hopefully she would be around for a long while after they had their child.

* * *

Gene was excited. After being on bed rest for three months he could now move around freely! With a cane of course.

And Mai had been visiting him often, sometimes with Noll. And she was growing! She should be reaching six months just about any day now.

"We're all going to the park today," Oliver announced, giving his brother a look as if to say 'best behavior'.

Gene smiled brightly and looked at Mai. Yep…she's grown. He wondered if he could feel and listen to the baby today…

Taking Mai's hand, Noll glanced at Gene one more time before shaking his head.

Touch her and I take the cane.

Gene pouted. "Mai…can I feel the baby? Please!"

Mai giggled. "There is nothing to feel yet Gene. I promise."

"But you're six months!"

Noll rolled his eyes. "Can we just get going already?"

Mai glared and lightly pushed Naru's shoulder. "Maybe I want people to feel our baby! It's exciting Naru…and the only time I'll be pregnant…"

Gene winced. He hated to be reminded that Mai was actually dying.

Oliver was still for a moment. He then sighed before grabbing Mai and pulling him closer to his body.

He then placed his hand over the bulge of Mai's stomach and kissed her lightly.

Gene felt a lump in his throat. He really wished there was a chance he could take the illness from Mai…even have it himself. He doesn't even want to imagine what Noll would be like if Mai does die.

Mai leaned into him. "Naru…I do love you and I'm glad we are experiencing this together."

"As am I…" he whispered. He then glanced at his brother, offering him a somber look with his eyes.

Don't do anything stupid. I'm going to need you…

Gene nodded in understanding. Then he smiled.

"So…can I touch it?"

Mai giggled, the mood lifting. "Come here Gene."

He smirked and stepped up to her and Noll, pressing his hands against the swell of Mai's stomach. His face brightened.

"Wow…never felt a pregnant stomach before!"

Shaking his head, Naru simply leaned against Mai slightly, watching his brother study her belly.

"It must seem like quite an accomplishment for you I take it."

Gene snorted. "You're the one with the accomplishment. Finally a man Noll! I became one when I was fourteen."

Mai blushed.

"Really now? That's an interesting little fact." He smirked, planning to use that bit of information as leverage when needed.

Gene glared at him. "Don't even think about using that against me. Martin already knows…he walked in on us."

Mai snorted.

Noll raised a brow. "And why were Luella and I never made aware of this?"

Gene looked sheepish. "Mother would cry…I like guys Noll."

"Ah…" He didn't say another word on the matter. Although, he had a feeling that was the case originally. "I see."

Gene winked at Mai. "And there were plenty of handsome guys in Japan…that Yasu though…I should meet him…"

Mai giggled. She didn't even want to imagine them being together.

Oliver snorted. "Right. I'm sure you two would get along quite well." He shook his head. "Well, should we be leaving now?"

"Yes! Come on! Let's go…the ducks await!" Gene said dramatically.

Mai shook her head, staying next to Naru as they followed him. As they walked, Mai suddenly stopped, shock on her face.

Then she smiled and grabbed Naru's arm.

"What is it?" Naru asked softly while they followed Gene out of the house.

"Hang on…wait," Mai whispered.

Then she took his hand and pressed it against her stomach and waited.

Naru waited for a moment before he felt something kick against his hand.

"Mai…" his lips turned up as he stopped completely.

Mai smiled brightly. "I wanted you to be the first when it happened…she's moving all over!"

Gene stopped and turned. "What are you two love birds doing?"

We were just going to start groping and touching one another behind your back… What the hell does it look like we're doing? He glanced down at the position of his hand and then looked to Gene.

"The baby's moving."

Gene's eyes lit up. "I want to feel!"

He hurried up to them and stopped beside Noll and waited. He looked to both Noll and Mai for permission.

Noll nodded his head, waiting for Mai to answer.

Mai sighed. "Well go on."

Gene smiled and placed his hand next to Noll's. Then his smile widened when he felt the bump against his hand.

"It's rather remarkable, isn't it." Noll smiled.

Gene looked at Noll, an easy and fond smile on his lips. "It is…you have no idea how lucky you are Noll. I'm glad you are having this experience."

Gene looked at Noll, an easy and fond smile on his lips. "It is…you have no idea how lucky you are Noll. I'm glad you are having this experience."

Naru gave his brother a look between happiness and sadness. He was lucky… to have Mai, and soon, have her child in his arms.

Gene's smile turned teasing. "Mai I bet you fifty pounds that Noll passes out in the delivery room."

Mai rolled her eyes. "I doubt he will. So I refuse to make any bets!"

Oliver scowled. "I'm not going to faint simply because Mai gives birth." If he had to deliver…. it might be another story.

Gene thought he caught a certain thought and smirked. "And if you have to deliver it? How would you feel about that Noll? Things can happen!"

Mai groaned. She didn't even want to think about the pain that would bring her. She was hoping for some medication when the time came.

"Gene, I think Mai's going to make it to a hospital." He sighed.

"Fine…don't come complaining to me in my head if that happens," Gene teased.

"Gene! You better not jinx this!" Mai snapped, glaring.

Groaning, Naru took his head in his hand. "Why are we even having this conversation…?" he mumbled.

"Well…we could talk about Mai's changing body before and after baby–OW!"

Gene rubbed his head from where Mai had hit him with her purse. She glared.

"Don't aggravate a pregnant woman!"

"That was by far the most amusing event of the day," Noll commented. He glanced at Mai and pulled her back slightly.

"That's enough now. Gene is still rather delicate at the moment. I'll allow you to go after him properly once he has completely healed."

MAi narrowed her eyes. "Just wait until I don't have a passenger! You delinquent!"

Gene winced, stepping back. He had really pissed her off. And Martin had even told him not to try and push Mai's buttons. He hadn't even been trying!

Fantastic job, Gene. Naru said with a sardonic tone in his brother's mind.

Gene held up his hands. "So…who wants to see ducks?"

Mai smiled happily. "I do! They are so cute!"

Gene sweat dropped.

"Let's get going," Oliver said, finally getting everyone out of the house and into the car.

Mai sat next to Naru, her hand in his. Soon they reached the park and she smiled, imagining their daughter running and playing in the sun.

She didn't care if they didn't know what they were having officially…Mai was sure it was a girl.

Sitting under a tree, Noll held Mai in his lap, simply enjoying being close to her. In the meantime, he glanced near the pond to see Gene swinging his cane at the poor ducks.

Mai was busy drawing in a notebook, the trees and pond coming to life on her page. She looked up with a ball hit her foot, seeing a kick ball.

In the distance a small child was running towards them, stumbling as he went.

Mai smiled at the cuteness.

Oliver looked at the little boy running to retrieve the kickball. He gave a small smile.

Meanwhile, Gene cursed, "Ah! Damn thing bit me!"

Oliver turned his head and rolled his eyes.

The little boy slowed, eyes wide and staring at Mai's belly. Mai smiled reassuringly and picked the ball up, offering it to him.

"Ah crap!" The entire flock had started chasing him, and unfortunately for Gene, he couldn't make it to far before he fell into the grass and was covered by a multitude of ducks.

Mai burst out laughing. Gene had become a human duck pile.

"Idiot…" Noll sighed, shifting Mai so he could stand before going off to aid his brother.

* * *

A/N: Review if you'd like! Thought you would like Gene being a comic relief :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay. First and foremost, this story is COMPLETE. And I cry every time I read it so you will need tissues. Again, this was originally a role play with Zelda so half the credit to her! I hope you enjoy this and try not to cry too hard. I'll post a chapter a day.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Mai groaned as she tried to get off of the bed. She had laid down for a nap and now nearing eight months…she was regretting that decision.

She couldn't get up.

She frowned, thinking. Naru and Martin were at the office…Luella may be downstairs…Gene might be near!

"Gene!" She called.

No longer having to use a cane, Gene walked into the bedroom Mai and Noll shared the moment he heard his sister-in-law call. "You need help?" He offered her a smile before moving to her side and helping her sit up.

"Thank you…I swear…if I get any bigger I won't even be able to walk," Mai said, rolling her eyes.

She stood up, using Gene as a stable pole.

"Hey, that might not be a bad thing. Bet Noll would carry you around everywhere!" he teased her.

Mai shrugged. "Maybe…I need to pee."

She waddled past Gene and into the bathroom. She finished her business and when she wiped, she panicked.

She was bleeding quite a bit. "No…this isn't good…"

Mai stood and immediately got dizzy, leaning against the wall. Her dress dropped enough to cover her. She'd die if she called Gene and she was indecent.

"G-Gene," Mai called, "I'm not feeling too good."

Her dizziness increased and she closed her eyes.

Eyes widening, Gene quickly moved in to check on Mai."Are you alright? What's wrong? What do I need to do?" He knew Noll would not only be miserable, but kill him if anything happened to Mai.

Mai looked up. "I—"

She then started to collapse as everything went black.

Panicking, Gene lifted Mai into his arms and rushed down the stairs, calling for Luella.

"Mother! I… Mai… she…" He didn't know what to do or say.

Luella saw Gene carrying Mai an immediately worried. Then she saw some blood starting to stain her dress. She panicked.

"Gene! Lay her down on the tile, don't move her. Keep checking her pulse and make sure she's breathing. I'll call emergency," Luella said frantically, leaving the room.

She would call Noll when Mai gets to the hospital.

Rushing into the hospital room, Oliver pushed past his mother and Gene. He never felt so worried in his life before…

When he was by Mai's side, he looked her over carefully and took her hand in his.

"How is she?" He asked, refusing to look away from her.

Luella reached and touched Noll's shoulder. "The baby is fine…not distressed. They are running tests right now. Mai…she was bleeding very badly. The doctor mentioned if the baby falls into distress, she will need to do a Caesarian birth."

Oliver nodded and tightened his hold on Mai. She had to just hang on. He wasn't ready to let go of her…

Gene swallowed past the lump in his throat. He knew what was in Noll's head. He was scared Mai would die…and Gene was too.

There had been so much blood.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor entered. He had an ultra sound machine with him.

"Hello…I'm here to check her uterus and the placenta. If it isn't too bad, we may be able to break her water, induce labor, and have a natural vaginal birth. That's why I'm here…to determine. Either way you should have a baby in a few days."

Noll turned his head to look at the doctor. If they were talking about enduing labor, did that mean Mai would be alright? Or… did it mean something else entirely?

The doctor smiled softly. "She's sleeping Mr. Davis. Your wife is fine. These things happen unfortunately."

Sighing, Naru nodded, but her didn't move away from his wife. He insisted on staying by her side.

Mai shifted and opened her eyes a couple of hours later. The first person she saw was Naru…and he was sleeping in a chair next to her bed, her hand clasped in his hands. She smiled and gave it a gentle squeeze, waking him.

Oliver opened his eyes and looked to Mai immediately. He smiled softly before moving and rubbing his hand over her head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired…I'm not dizzy anymore. Naru…our baby…is she okay?" Mai asked, worried.

"The baby's fine. The doctors are actually thinking about educing labor soon."

Mai looked worried. "But…isn't it too soon?"

She didn't want anything to happen to their baby. She loved her so much already.

Noll shook his head. "They said the baby would be fine."

Mai nodded. "I hope so…I'd hate for something to happen to her…when would they do it?"

She wondered when it would happen and would she actually go through labor and give birth?

"Within the next few days." He rubbed his hand over her head and combed through her hair.

Mai was asleep during the next night. She knew Naru had gone home to shower and change, at her insistence. He should be back any moment.

Mai was suddenly woken up by a sharp pain in her stomach. She cried out and grabbed her call light, hitting it.

A nurse came in and checked her before leaving quickly to call the doctor. He soon came in.

"Doctor…my baby…is she okay?" Mai asked, panicking.

The nurse stood on her other side and took her hand, offering comfort. The doctor gave Mai a reassuring smile and began to check on her and the baby.

"Nurse, call her husband. She needs to go into C-section. The baby is in distress."

Stepping out of the shower, Naru rubbed a towel in his hair. After padding his wet face with a towel his cell phone rang.

After answering it, getting the call that Mai would be having a C-section, he headed to his room quickly to change.

"Gene!" He said, popping his head into his brother's room. "Wake mother and father. I need to leave. Mai's having the baby."

Gene almost fell off of his bed. "She is?! She went into labor?"

But Noll was already gone and most likely out the door. Gene hurried from his room to his parent's room.

"Mother! Father! Wake up. Mai's having the baby! Noll just left," Gene said frantically.

Luella squealed in happiness, even though there was a little worry in her eyes. This baby was premature after all. Martin jumped out, grabbing a change of clothes and threw Luella's dress at her quickly.

Oliver rushed into the hospital, requesting to see Mai. He didn't care if it was a C-section, he needed to be with her. It was too important of a moment for them both.

Soon a nurse ran up to the young man that they all had started to recognize since his young wife had been brought in.

"This way! Hurry…if we can get you suited up and everything on time, you can be in the room," she said, pulling him along.

Soon, to Noll's relief, he was standing next to Mai, holding her hand. He squeezed it tightly as he looked at her with loving eyes.

Mai blinked a few times. "I-I'm numb…they gave me something."

The nurse smiled softly. Even with C-sections, she loved being here. The nurse helped the doctor prepare then they began. The doctor started to create the incision across Mai's abdomen, exposing her uterus.

"Does…does it look weird?" Mai asked softly, trying not to move or anything.

Noll kept his eyes on Mai's face rather than her stomach. He didn't care to see her blood. Too many bad memories…

The doctor frowned. His assumption was correct…he would need to remove the uterus. He worked, finally pulling the small baby from Mai's body, and handing her to the nurse.

The baby was blue.

Mai's eyes watered. She had felt her baby leave her body.

"N-Naru…our baby…it's not crying…is she okay?"

Her heart rate spiked. The nurse began to work on the baby trying to get it to breath, cleaning it's nose and mouth.

Naru turned his head and looked at the nurse holding their child. It didn't look right…

He tightened his hold on Mai's hand, praying to god they could save that child. It was their only chance to be parents.

As the doctor set to work removing Mai's uterus, the baby finally gave a weak cry before erupting into loud, obnoxious wails. The nurses shoulders relaxed as she wrapped the child.

Oliver let out a nervous breath and his hold on Mai's hand slacked. He glanced into the nurse's face while his child, the child he had with Mai, cried.

Mai felt tears. Her baby…hers and Naru's baby was okay. If she was crying, then she was alive.

The doctor smiled. "So you know, it is a girl. The nurse will take her to clean her off and get her stabilized."

Smiling, Naru looked at Mai again. He leaned down and pressed a lip to her cheek. He then sent the news via mental link to Gene.

"It's a girl!" Gene said with a smile, "she was blue and not crying but Noll said she is find now."

Luella relaxed. "Oh thank god…"

When they were allowed to old the baby, Noll moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. He held their child between himself and Mai and smiled.

"You did it," he said softly.

Mai smiled back, tiredly. "Yeah…we did…she's so pretty Naru…"

Mai reached a hand and touched her baby's head gently. The baby shifted, and yawned cutely. Mai smiled wider.

"What should we name her?"

Mai looked at him. "I don't know…is there anything you would like?"

Mai gave him a cheeky grin. "Olivia?"

Noll chuckled in a amusement. "Are you sure about that?"

Mai shrugged. "I want her to have a strong name. But…do you want an English name or a Japanese one?"

"The choice is yours, Mai." He smiled. "I want you to choose her name."

"How about…Hope. Since I see her as my hope to watch her grow and be there for her," Mai said softly, "It could be just as it is…in English or Nazomi…but, let that be her middle name. Her first name can be Olivia…I do like that.

Noll nodded. "Olivia Hope," he smiled.

There was a knock on the door. Mai looked up to see his parents and Gene enter with smiles.

"Can I see my grandbaby now!" Luella exclaimed.

Gene rolled his eyes. "She's not going anywhere mother…"

Martin chuckled. "Leave her be, Gene. She's excited. As am I."

Cooing, Luella held little baby Olivia and smiled down at her. "Oh! You're so cute! Ah, Mai, you and Noll made such a beautiful little girl!"

Mai smiled. "We did…Naru will have his hands full when she starts dating."

Gene chuckled. "Have faith Mai. You'll have your hands full too."

Mai smiled. She wished with all her heart that that was true. She didn't want to leave her little family they had made together.

Oliver frowned slightly. He didn't want to focus on what might happen when Mai was gone. He only wanted to think about what was going to happen with her while she was still there.

Soon the doctor gave Mai and baby Olivia clearance to go home. Mai was so happy to be a mother. She was radiant.

Luella made an appointment for Mai to see her oncologist, not wanting to waste any time. She had to fight tears as she did so

In his room, Noll gently rocked the baby in his arms. He like the feel of the tiny life in his hands, and he was beyond thrilled to have it.

Mai smiled, her eyes bright, as she looked at Naru holding their baby. She loved how much he seemed to adore her. It made Mai happy.

Soon Mai began her cancer treatments. They often made her too sick or weak to do anything…even hold her own baby.

After putting Olivia down for a nap, Noll sat down next to Mai and pulled her into his arms gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick…and weak too. I-I wish it would go away. I can't even hold Olivia like this," Mai said quietly, a tear falling.

Frowning, Naru rested his chin on Mai's shoulder. "Hopefully it gets better…" He wished treatment didn't make her feel so awful. He didn't like seeing Mai unhappy and miserable.

It was a few weeks later when Mai woke up. She sat up, noticing that Naru was still asleep and she knew Olivia was still sleeping. She ran a hand through her hair and pulled her hand away from her head, eyes wide.

Tears came to her eyes seeing a clump of hair in her hand. She knew it would happen but it didn't make it hurt any less.

A little while later, Noll woke to the sound of Mai's soft sobbing. He sat up and turned his head to see hair on their pillow. He then saw Mai holding a large bunch of her hair in her hand as well.

"Mai…?" He said softly. He reached out to hold her.

"I-I don't know why I-I'm so upset…I k-knew it was going to h-happen," Mai cried.

She threw her arms around Naru, holding onto him.

Noll held her and rubbed his hand over her back. "It's a big change Mai, It's alright to be upset."

Mai cried. "Naru…I-I'll look like an alien! Why if Olivia is too scared to even look at me!"

Noll shook his head. "It's going to be alright. I don't think she'll think your an alien." He kissed her lightly. "We can get you a wig, Mai."

Mai nodded. "I-I want it as close to the real thing as I can get…I'm sure it will look nice. Maybe I can actually have long hair again."

Olivia gave a small cry and Mai glanced in that direction. Mai smiled a small smile.

"Naru? Can you help me hold her? I haven't in a while…I miss her," Mai whispered.

Nodding, Oliver went to grab their daughter and got back into bed next to Mai. He held their darling little girl between them, who was smiling, reaching for her mother.

Mai smiled softly, lifting a hand and taking her daughter's hand in her own. She was still so small. Mai giggled quietly as her daughter made some gurgling noises.

"Naru…we really made a beautiful little girl," Mai whispered.

"We did," Noll said, shifting a little closer to his wife. He ran his hand over Olivia's small head and and smiled.

"Naru," Mai said, choking up, "I-I don't want to leave you two…I want to stay and…live and see her grow up."

Noll closed his eyes as his lips turned down. He then rested his head on Mai's shoulder. "I… You're not going to miss everything. I promise. You're going to see our little girl start to grow up and become a woman."

Mai rested her head against Naru's. "I…I'm so scared Naru. And…I have more treatment tomorrow. What if…I hate being sick!"

She tried to keep her voice calm, not wanting to upset her daughter.

"I'm going to be right there with you, Mai. No matter what, I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

Mai nodded. She kissed his cheek and then kissed Olivia's head softly. The treatments continued and after a few more weeks, Mai's hair all fell out. She hadn't had a chance to get a nice wig yet, so she mostly stayed in her room, afraid of anyone seeing her.

She felt like a freak…like she was alone in a sea of people.

Leaving the woman he had brought to his home in the living room, Naru went upstairs to get Mai. He coaxed her out of their room.

"There's someone downstairs you should speak with."

Mai looked up. "I…I don't want too. I look horrible Naru…Even Olivia cried at the sight of me!"

Mai felt tears in her eyes.

"She did not," he sighed. "She's been crying a lot lately. Please, just come downstairs."

Mai glanced up as their door opened a bit more and Gene slipped inside. He smiled at Mai and placed a cute hat on her head. It looked like it came straight from the 1920s.

Mai chuckled. "Really Gene?"

He shrugged. "Makes you feel better, right?"

Noll actually smiled at that. He nodded his head at his brother before taking Mai's hand again. "Come on."

Mai hesitated but then stood and followed then out of the room. She bit her lip, wondering why they wanted her downstairs anyways. When they entered the room, Mai noticed immediately that Olivia was in Luella's arms.

"There's mummy!" Luella cooed.

Luella smiled at her daughter in law. She was glad she came down today.

"Ah! There she is! And she so beautiful!" A woman stepped out from behind Luella and took Mai's face in her hands. "I't nice to meet you dear, I'm Emily! Now, why don't you take a look at what I've brought here with me today."

Mai's eyes widened and she glanced at Naru in confusion. Gene smiled.

"She's hear to fit you some hair, Mai. Go on…Noll will go with you," Gene said.

Mai flushed and nodded. She was a little embarrassed.

Following after Mai and Emily, Naru gave a small smile. As he watched Emily style and fit a wig for Mai, he couldn't help how similar to her own hair it looked.

Mai looked up and Emily smiled brightly. "That one is beautiful! Fits you just right. And its a bit long but not too long. Do you like it dear?"

Mai bit her lip, playing with the long strands. "I-I do…its so pretty and soft."

Gene soon waltzed in. He looked at Mai and held out his thumb, a smile speeding across his face.

Mai nodded. "How could I wear it? I mean…I've never had a wig before."

Emily nodded. "Well, don't sleep in it. Wash it carefully and brush it before an after it dries. The inside of the cap here is adhesive, which is replaced every time you wear it which helps keep it in place."

Mai looked at Naru. "Do you like it?"

He nodded. "You look just like your original self." He stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Mai nodded. "I-I think id have to see to feel okay with it. I mean…does it look like a wig?"

Gene shook his head. "No. It looks like it's your hair, Mai. Don't worry."

Noll nodded in agreement as he urged Mai to turn and look in the mirror behind them.

Mai turned and looked in the mirror. She felt tears in her eyes. Her hair…it was even the same color. And it looked like it really was her hair.

"I-I like it," Mai said, her voice choking.

She looked at Emily. "If my daughter tugs on it…it won't come off right?"

Emily chuckled softly and shook her head. "If she tugs on it lightly it should be fine. Just don't let her chew on it or pull too hard."

Mai nodded and smiled. Luella stepped over and offered her Olivia. Mai gladly took her daughter, noticing Naru step forward.

Noll glanced at Mai before putting his arms around her, helping her support the weight in her arms.

Mai smiled as Olivia cooed at her and tried to reach for hair that hadn't been there before. Luella smiled. It seems Olivia was just feeling her mother's distress which was why she had been so cranky.

Gene laughed as his watched his niece reach for Mai's 'new hair'. The way her eyes twinkled with she saw the smile on her mother's face, it made Gene feel so warm inside.

The new wig seemed to do wonders for Mai's health. She was no longer as depressed as she was. Olivia was also a very happy baby now that her mother wasn't so upset.

Mai continued the treatments, and soon Olivia's first birthday was approaching. When Mai realized she had lasted to the first milestone, she broke down crying. She had been so scared that she wouldn't be able to see this.

"I promised you you would be able to see her grow." Naru whispered as he walked Mai down the stairs and into the living room where Luella was spoiling her first grand baby with an assortment of new toys.

"I'm just glad that she will be able to have memories of me," Mai whispered back.

She smiled. "Maybe…if I ever get cured or…what is it? In remission, we could adopt a little boy?"

He nodded. "We can do that, Mai." He kissed the top of her head.

Mai smiled when they entered. Olivia was already able to stand and wobble a little bit, but still couldn't walk very far without falling onto her bottom. But Mai felt it was cute anyways.

Mai immediately went for her daughter, picking her up and cooing at her cute dress. Luella smiled.

"I thought that dress would be perfect, Mai!" she exclaimed.

Mai smiled. "It's adorable, Luella."

Naru looked over the mess of wrapping paper and toys on the floor. And then his older brother who was actually playing with them. Noll shook his head.

"What did you two do, buy out the entire toy aisle?"

"Noll! She cannot have too many toys!" Luella said.

Gene smiled. "Yeah, and if you guys ever adopt or something, you'll have toys to use…and if I ever…adopt and stuff so will I!"

"Oh Gene! I can't wait until you marry a nice girl and have children of your own!" Luella gushed.

Gene coughed and looked away.

Ever going to tell her? Noll raised a brow. You do know she would understand. Remember that Luella has two fathers, and No mother.

Gene sighed and looked at his mother. "You know…mother…um…I'd love to get married but…well…I would rather have a husband instead of a wife…"

Luella turned her head the moment Gene said she wanted to get married, and then froze when she heard Gene say husband. Her smile fade and she shook her head.

"Gene…" she sighed, moving to place a hand on his shoulder. "Why didn't you say anything sooner? I… I'm sorry if I ever put pressure on you or…. I didn't know, sweetie." She hugged him.

Gene shrugged. "I…well I guess I was worried you wouldn't like this at all. I mean…you were so happy when Noll met Mai…"

Luella smiled. "Because I saw how happy they were together. I want that for you too. Be it with a woman or another man."

Gene nodded. "Good. I really am not attracted to the female anatomy at all."

Mai giggled. She offered Olivia to him.

"But I love my niece!" Gene added with a smile, taking her and cooing at her automatically.

Naru smirked. It was nice to see everyone getting along happily.

"We have a cake," Martin said as he, Lin, and Madoka came waltzing into the room.

Mai smiled brightly. She knew her daughter was about to get very messy. She watched as Gene carefully removed the dress from her and sat her in her chair. He grinned a cheeky grin.

"I ate my cake like this until I was eight."

Oliver snorted. "More like until you were fourteen."

Mai covered her mouth, stifling her giggles.

Gene looked insulted. "I ate like a perfect gentleman I assure you, idiot scientist!"

"Really now? If I'm not mistaken you still insist on playing with your food at the table, especially with your mash."

Gene rolled his eyes. "So? I live in the moment. Not a crime!"

Mai shook her head. "No teaching Olivia anything shady, Gene."

"But Mai! She can chase off boys so much easier!"

Oliver rolled his eyes again. He would be the one teaching her about boys. And which one to avoid, more specifically.

* * *

A/N: Review if you'd like! Thought you would like Gene being a comic relief :D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay. First and foremost, this story is COMPLETE. And I cry every time I read it so you will need tissues. Again, this was originally a role play with Zelda so half the credit to her! I hope you enjoy this and try not to cry too hard. I'll post a chapter a day.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

It was a few days before Olivia's third birthday that Mai got a call to come to the doctor's office. She was so worried it would be some sort of bad news that she had Naru go with her.

"Take a seat," the doctor said to a girl who had become his favorite patient.

Mai sat down, practically pulling Naru down with her in her nervousness.

Oliver held Mai's hand, worried. He couldn't managed to read the doctor's face.

The doctor sat across from them and looked at each of them. Then he opened what Mai knew were lab results. Was he about to tell her that she was getting worse?

"Well…I have some blood counts here…and it appears as if your cancer has gone into remission, Ms. Tani-sorry. Mrs. Davis. Congratulations," he said with an easy smile.

Mai froze in shock. Remission? She was…she was better? At least for now?

Naru smiled and held Mai's hand even more tightly. That was wonder full news.

"Mai…" He looked at her with sparkling eye's.

Mai immediately grabbed onto him and kissed him hard. The doctor chuckled and left the room. He would give them the paperwork later. Mai pulled away with tears falling.

"N-Naru…I-I'll be able to see her grow! She…she can remember me now and everything! And I won't leave you either!"

"This is great news, Mai." He pulled her into a tight hug as he kissed her again.

"Martin and Luella will be thrilled. As will Gene, and I'm sure Olivia will notice a difference."

Mai smiled and nodded. "I'm just glad I will be here now…so happy…"

Soon they collected the necessary paperwork and went back home. When Mai saw Olivia, she picked up her soon to be three year old daughter and swung her around in happiness.

The little girl squealed in excitement, causing Luella, Martin, and Gene to come into the room.

"Whoa Mai! You're really happy," Gene said with a fond smile.

Mai smiled back. "I'm in remission!"

Luella dropped her teacup and ran to pull Mai into her arms.

"Mai! This is wonderful!" She was going to be fine for a while now! She couldn't believe it! Oh, she'd have to call Madoka!

"Momma! Momma!" Olivia called, holding her arms up.

She wanted her mommy to hold her…she never sees her this happy. She liked it.

Mai smiled and removed herself from Luella gently and picked up Olivia. She kissed her.

"Momma is here and she isn't going anywhere for a while," Mai whispered.

Gene smiled. "So…then you'll be able to be there for sure Mai!"

Mai looked at Gene with confusion. "For what?"

Gene looked sheepish. "My…um…wedding?"

Oliver turned his head and looked at his older brother. "And to whom are you getting married?"

Gene smiled brightly. "Well…I met him at the college. You know how I picked up on my classes? And we've kind of…been seeing each other for a couple of years and decided to make it…well, permanent. His name is Osamu. He mentioned that he used to work with you…that's how we started talking…"

Mai groaned. Gene and Yasu? That would be torture. "Congrats Gene, really."

Mai smiled at him.

"Oh my god…" Noll mumbled. "Yasuhara…"

Good to know they would be brothers-in-law. At least he and Gene would get along well.

Luella had tears in her eyes. "Oh Gene! That's wonderful! I cannot wait to meet him again! He was at Noll's and Mai's wedding if I remember."

Mai smirked. "So Gene…who will be the 'bride'?"

"Well…" Gene laughed as he teased,"I've already gotten myself fitted for the dress."

Mai smirked at Gene. She bets that he is a bottom!

Mai looked at Naru. "Well then…I'll need to find a nice dress won't i?"

"Oh! I can help with that!" Luella said loudly, squealing in excitement.

Mai shook her head. But she would let it happen. Mai had come too close to death to take anything or anyone for granted.

Gene chuckled. "It's still months away!"

"That means we should start looking now-"

"Mother," Oliver cut in, "take it easy for right now."

Luella deflated. "But Mai looks so pretty in those dresses Noll! And we need to celebrate as well!"

Mai smiled and took her hand. "Just spending time with you is enough."

Luella pulled Mai into a hug. She understood why Mai valued spending time with those closest to her, and it was wise of her.

"I still want to celebrate somehow. At least let me take you our tomorrow for lunch. Oh, and Madoka will come too. It can be a girls day out."

Mai looked at Gene. "Gene could come too…"

Mai winked at him. "After all he's a bride."

Gene closed his eyes as he smiled. "I'd love to come! Especially for the conversations that might arise. You know Mai, I've always wanted thosedetails." He opened his eyes and winked at her.

Mai blushed deeply. "N-No! That's private! And wouldn't that be weird? He's your brother!"

Luella rolled her eyes. "No embarrassing Mai, Gene. We may just ask you for your own details."

"Well…" Gene started, almost more than happy to share. Oliver shot him a glare, and he shut up before he could say anymore.

Mai covered Olivia's ears and glared. "A child is present Gene."

Gene chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "She wouldn't understand…not yet…"

Mai glared, telling him don't even consider it.

The next two months would fly by and Mai found a pretty dress for herself and a matching dress for Olivia. Mai's hair had started to grow back, but she still wore the wig. When it would be back to the length it was when she married Naru, then she could hang it up.

"I can only imagine her walking up to Yasuhara, repeating something you might say. That would create quite an interesting scene."

Gene groaned. "You aren't going to let me live that down are you? Come on Noll! It's my wedding day!"

Noll smirked. "You were the one acting like an idiot. Do you honestly expect me to let it go, no matter the circumstances?"

Gene made a face. "Just wait until she asks you where babies come from…it will happen…and I'll laugh at your face."

"I find it a better question than 'what do you do to Gene when he's been bad?' Honestly, Yasuhara would answer her. In public."

Gene winced. "He would…and it would not be appropriate…but I think he has some tact at least. How much has she been speaking lately anyways?"

"Quite a lot, Gene. She picks on on things quickly, naturally because I am her father. However, she is like her mother in the sense of a conversation's duration."

Gene chuckled. "Get's distracted or annoyed easily then? I bet you will enjoy pushing her buttons too."

"Whose buttons are we pushing?" Mai asked as she stepped inside the room, holding Olivia's hand.

"Yours, obviously." Naru said, turning to face Mai. "I doubt I will ever tire of it, baka."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I think I'm getting used to it. So you, good sir, are out of luck!"

Gene smirked. Wait for it…

"Oh, I didn't mean that I simply enjoy teasing you, which I do. I was referring to other buttons that I literally quite like to hit." His lips tugged upwards as he waited to see her entire face darken with a red color.

Gene snorted and saw Mai's face turn a very red color before she glared and hit Oliver's arm.

Score, Oliver with 1 Mai with zero.

With an amused huff, Naru turned back to his brother. He then sent a message through their link.

Really, teasing her never grows old.

Gene smiled. Noll? I am glad you found someone to love that loves you back for who you are. Really…hopefully now that she is better you can experience that love for the rest of your lives.

He looked at his brother and gave an honest smile.

I hope to have her for the rest of my life… I'm lucky to have found her. I'll do whatever it takes to be sure I don't lose her.

Gene gripped Noll's shoulder. I know that…and I will help you in any way I can. No matter what the future holds, I am here for you, Mai and Olivia as well.

Mai sweat dropped. "Are you both having a mental conversation again?"

Naru turned back to face Mai.

"Sorry," he said. He nodded his head at his brother before taking Mai's hand.

Mai sighed. "It's okay…it's just the silence is kind of freaky…"

She smiled as Olivia let go of her hand and tackled Naru's legs.

Noll smiled and lifted his daughter into his arms. "I forget how quiet it gets. Gene can be quite loud."

Gene was going to retaliate when his mother suddenly burst in and ushered everyone out. Soon Gene was standing before Yasu and Mai was crying with Luella over how wonderful the wedding was looking.

Mai watched as they said their vows, equally cheeky in mush, and then kissed to seal their fate. Soon the party began and Mai spent her time dancing with Naru, Gene, Yasu, and even Martin.

Mai smiled whenever she caught sight of Naru dancing with Olivia.

A little later into the night, Oliver kept dragging Naru to Gene's side. "You two should dace together! It would look pretty!" She smiled.

Gene coughed, trying not to laugh. Olivia had a temper…and if he laughed it would show. But Mai did snort.

Oliver's eyes twitched. That would look a little… odd.

"Please daddy!"

He looked down at his daughter, unable to say no.

"Gene," he sighed, looking away as he held out his hand.

Gene smirked, trying not to laugh as his took his brother's hand. In the corner, Luella covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Her sister made a face.

"Are they really going to…" she started.

Luella chuckled. "Noll will do anything for his daughter…and Mai for that matter."

On the other side of the room, Madoka pulled out a a video camera. She could not pass up the opportunity to have such a display recorded for all of time.

Naru stared awkwardly at his brother as they danced. Olivia simply smiled and clapped. She loved how her uncle and father looked alike. Just watching them dance… they were both very elegant and symmetric in their movement. It was like watching a piece of art come to life.

Gene's lips curled into a smirk. Gee Noll…never knew you would dance with me at my wedding. I am so touched…first Mai and now you!

Shut up. I'm not doing this for you…

Yasu held onto Mai's shoulder, trying so hard not to laugh. "Really," he hiccuped, "I'm not sure if I should be rolling on the floor, or jealous."

Mai chuckles. "Whatever Olivia wants, within reason, Olivia gets. Right sweetie?"

Mai picked her up and hugged her to her chest. Olivia giggled and hugged back. She was glad she had mommy. Daddy and Mommy didn't know, but she had overheard them talking about how sick mommy had been when she was born, and how she had to take nasty medicine for a long time before she was better.

Yasu nodded. "Yep. Luella doesn't have to spoil her. Big Daddy's got that covered!" He ruffled Olivia's hair before kissing her cheek.

Meanwhile, Naru looked down, waiting for the music to end. He was beyond humiliated, but wouldn't do much to show it. If it made Olivia happy, then fine.

Gene coughed. Brings back some memories huh? That old tree house…

I thought we agreed to never speak of that again. We were stupid to even consider doing that.

Yeah but Noll…if we never did that I never would have eventually realized I was gay. So don't knock it…I bet it gave you some good ideas for Mai, Gene teased.

He looked up, cheeks turning slightly pink. He would by lying if he denied it.

Olivia broke away from Mai and crashed into Gene's legs. "Uncle Gene! Me next! Me next!"

Noll released his grip on his brother and moved so Olivia could have the pleasure of dancing with his niece. Gene smiled, and then winked at his brother before taking Olivia's smaller hands and bending down slightly.

Mai smiled. "That was kind of…hot Naru…"

"What?" He raised a brow, playing it cool. If only Mai knew…

Mai stepped closer. "It was hot. H-O-T."

"Why do you say that? I was simply sharing a dance with my brother."

Mai blushed a bit. "I don't know…I um…my mind was thinking…never kind!"

Pulling Mai close, making sure no one else would hear, he whispered, "What if I told you what you are likely thinking did indeed happen at one point in time?"

Mai's eyes widened and she turned bright crimson.

"Then id be tempted to ask you to put on a show sometime," Mai purred back.

"Well, I think you would have to take that up with my brother. Although something tells me it would be alright." He smirked. He figured the only condition would be Yasuhara's presences as well…

Mai giggled. "I don't know…you already satisfy me and more. I'd only do it if you want to…but I don't think our sex life is boring enough yet."

Noll chuckled. "I agree. There is still so much I want to try with only you."

Mai stepped closer as their bodies swayed to the music.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"I'll let that be a surprise." He murmured, he arms wrapped around her waist.

Mai giggled. "Maybe your mom can watch Olivia then…"

"I'm sure she'd love to," Naru said, his voice low.

Mai stared into his eyes. "So we should ask her…I can't even remember the last time we had time to ourselves…"

"I'll speak with her in a moment then," Oliver said. "I really have missed spending time with only you."

Mai smiled. "So have I…but I wouldn't trade our time with Olivia for nothing."

Mai leaned in and rested her head against Naru's chest.

Naru smiled. Neither would he.

Later that night, Naru had been able to easily convince his mother to keep an eye on Olivia for the night while he and Mai went off to spend the night together.

Mai sighed as she laid next to Naru. "Naru…I really wish we could have another baby…I mean…Olivia is beautiful. She's wonderful…but my treatments took that from us. Don't get me wrong…I'm grateful we had the opportunity to have her when we did but…I wish we could have a little boy who resembles you Naru…"

He gave a gentle smile before kissing Mai lightly. "Mai, it's alright. Olivia resemble each of us in her own way. As much as I would like to have another child, I'm happy with the family I already have, and I wouldn't change it for the world."

Mai smiled at him and nodded. She hugged him tightly.

* * *

A/N: Review if you'd like! Thought you would like Gene being a comic relief :D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay. First and foremost, this story is COMPLETE. And I cry every time I read it so you will need tissues. Again, this was originally a role play with Zelda so half the credit to her! I hope you enjoy this and try not to cry too hard. I'll post a chapter a day.**

 **Just a note. This is very sad.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

They spent the next three years loving Olivia and each other. Mai had started to relax, feeling so happy that she had the chance to live and be with Naru and their daughter.

Mai worked with Madoka, Luella, and Gene and threw Olivia a cute and fun party for her eighth birthday. Mai couldn't believe how fast she was growing.

It was four months after Olivia's birthday that Mai woke up feeling…not so good. She felt an overwhelming weakness and when she hit her hip against the dresser on accident…a bruise appeared.

Mai felt fear when it wouldn't go away.

But she pushed it aside, thinking she was coming down with something or not getting a vitamin or something.

One day when she was busy putting Olivia's clothes away while Naru was at work, the world turned black and she collapsed.

Olivia found her and couldn't wake her. She called her father.

That night, Oliver stayed with his parents. Olivia refused to leave his side, scared that she would suddenly lose him too. She wasn't upset that her father wasn't speaking, or showing much of anything. She knew how hard her mother's death was on him. She knew he daddy loved her mommy very much, and was having a hard time accepting it.

Olivia tried sleeping that night but couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw her Mother's lifeless form. She climbed from the bed and padded across the hall to the room her father was using.

She slipped inside and stopped before his bed.

"Daddy? Can I sleep with you?" Olivia asked with her big, familiar brown eyes.

Noll hadn't been able to sleep either. He was too distraught. And, for the first time in a very long time, he had been crying.

When Olivia came into his room, Noll quickly composed himself and sat up. He looked into his daughter's eyes. They looked just like Mai's…

Nodding, he shifted and made space for her in his bed.

Olivia climbed in and pressed against her father's strong body. She always felt safe with him.

"Daddy…we'll see mommy again…you'll see," she whispered, "I feel it…"

He didn't say anything as he laid down and turned on his side. He wrapped an arm around his daughter, and kissed the top of her head.

"Try and sleep," he said, his voice shaking slightly.

Olivia nodded. She hugged her daddy's arm and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Mai was waiting for Naru.

Eventually, when Naru had finally exhausted himself emotionally, he fell asleep. His dream started out dark, but, small orbs of glowing light danced in his view, and then, in the distance, Mai.

Mai stepped up to her husband and hugged him tightly.

"Naru…I'm so sorry…I-I didn't realize it was my cancer…" Mai said softly, holding him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Mai, holding back the tears that threatened to come again.

"I should have known…" he said softly. "I… I wasn't paying attention."

Mai shook her head. "I should have paid more attention. I had been feeling sick for a few weeks. So I guess…I let it kill me…"

He tightened his hold. "I… Mai… I just… It's not your fault. It.. happened and I…" He shook his head. "I wish I could have done so much more."

Mai pulled away taking Naru's face into her hands. She smiled for him beautifully.

"You did so much already…you loved me, married me, and even gave me a child that I was able to love and hold for eight years. I couldn't have asked for more," Mai whispered.

He closed his eyes and placed his hands on Mai's shoulders. He leaned down, and kissed her gently.

"Mai, I love you. I will always love you."

Mai kissed him back.

"I love you too…and Olivia as well. Tell her that everyday Naru…please," Mai said.

"I will." he whispered. "I promise."

Mai smiled and nodded. She wanted to linger…see them be happy again but Mai knew…Naru would worry.

She stepped forward and kissed him once more before slowing dissolving into a gold light.

He opened his eyes to see that sunlight had filled the room. The curtains he had closed the night before were open, likely his mother's doing, and his child was still secured in his arms, sleeping.

Gene sat at the kitchen table, Yasu next to him. He was nursing a cup of tea.

"I'm a little worried about Noll," he said softly, "Mai's death came out of nowhere…"

Yasu placed a hand on Gene's. "He has us, your parents, and Olivia. He will heal but it will take some time."

Oliver woke his daughter and instructed her to get dressed and head downstairs. He got ready himself, and moved down into the kitchen. He didn't make himself a cup of tea. It would take a long time before he felt like he could drink tea again.

Gene looked at his brother and gave him a small smile. He stood and made his brother a cup of coffee.

Sitting at the table, Noll nodded his head as his brother and stared down at his coffee. He traced his fingers around the rim of the cup, thinking.

Gene swallowed. "Mom and dad are taking care of all the arrangements for you. You just need to focus on Olivia,"

Noll shook his head. "Tell them I'll handle it. I… I need to do this."

Gene nodded. "Noll…even if it's by accident…try not to push Olivia away. She needs you more than ever now."

"I know…" he sighed. "I'm making an honest effort not to push her away. I don't want to hurt her like that."

Gene looked at the doorway. She wasn't here yet.

"How is she?" He asked worriedly.

"She came to sleep next to me last night…" He sighed. "I suppose her reaction is normal, considering the circumstances."

Gene agreed. "Yeah…she may stick to you like glue for a while. She is probably scared she will lose you too."

When Olivia came into the kitchen, Noll reached for her and pulled her up into his lap. He held her close, and whispered comforting word in her ear..

Gene smiled at them and made a cup of juice for Olivia.

The next few days were hard on everyone. The arrangements had been arranged, and a funeral had been held.

Olivia stared as her mommy's body was buried. She really didn't know what else to feel other than a lot of sadness. She looked at her father and hardened her face in resolve.

She had to take care of daddy now.

Kneeling down, Noll handed his daughter on of the two white roses he held. "We can leave these here for your mother." He did his best to keep his face straight and composed. "You know what a white rose symbolizes, right?"

Olivia looked up at her dad and shook her head.

He smiled weakly. "They symbolize love."

Olivia nodded. She stepped forward, trying not to cry. She needed to be strong for her daddy.

She carefully laid her flower on the casket.

Seeing himself in his daughter, Noll placed his flower next to hers on the casket. He then allow a tear to roll down his otherwise straight face.

"It's alright to cry," he said, positive Mai had told him them same thing at one point in time.

Olivia's lip quivered. She tried to hold it in but when she saw the tear on her daddy's cheek, she broke down.

Olivia flung herself into her daddy's arms and held onto him as she cried.

Oliver held his daughter as he let out a shaky breath. A few more tears joined the one on his face, and tracked down his pale skin.

Gene stepped up to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gene vowed to be there for Noll and Olivia whenever they would need him.

Naru looked at his brother, and shook his head. It was going to be so different without Mai.

* * *

A/N: Review. And again I'm sorry for putting you through this.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay. First and foremost, this story is COMPLETE. And I cry every time I read it so you will need tissues. Again, this was originally a role play with Zelda so half the credit to her! I hope you enjoy this and try not to cry too hard. I'll post a chapter a day.  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

Gene watched as the years seemed to pass by. It felt so slow but looking back, it was so fast.

Olivia grew. She was a perfect mix of Noll and Mai in both looks and attitude. She adored her father and watched after him.

Gene smiled as he remembered the day Olivia had made tea for her father on her tenth birthday. That was an interesting reaction. Who knew the girl would have Mai's talent?

Now Olivia was graduating from Highschool at seventeen. She already had a full ride to Cambridge and everyone was beyond proud of her.

Sometime, while Olivia was studying in college, her father sat with her, and just talked to her like he usually did while sipping his tea.

"Have you met anyone of interest in you classes?" He was curious. It was a little while after he turned seventeen that he found himself in love with Mai. He wondered if his daughter had found someone special yet.

Olivia shrugged. "Not really…boys are annoying and immature. I've been on a few dates though…but nothing noteworthy."

Noll couldn't help but chuckle. It was almost an exact mix of something he and Mai would say.

Olivia glanced up. "My history class is taking a trip to Japan…I'm going to go. I want to see where Mom was from."

Naru nodded his head. "Perhaps you'll meet someone there. I did." He smiled. "I think you'll like Japan, honestly. You mother loved it, and I quite enjoyed it as well."

Olivia smiled softly. "I miss her…everyday. But in glad I had her as long as I did."

"I miss miss her dearly as well. But, I must agree, I am glad I was allowed to have her."

Olivia smiled. "Maybe…I could bring home a small cherry blossom tree. We could plant it in the front yard."

"Mai loved cherry blossoms. I think having one in the yard is a lovely idea."

Olivia nodded. "Then I'll bring one home! I'll take a lot of pictures too. I'll also call everyday."

"Ow! Watch where you swing that thing, you old hag!" Monk shouted, only to be hit again.

"I am not old, you dumbass!"

Olivia turned, the map in her hands. She was lost. She smirked at the couple. They were amusing. She decided to ask for directions.

"Excuse me?" She said politely, "could you tell me how to get to Shibuya?"

Ayako turned before gasping.

"Oh my god! Mai?!"

Olivia's eyes widened. Did they know her mother?

"Ah…no sorry. I'm Olivia Davis…"

Monk's jaw dropped. "Naru… You're… Mai and Naru, you their kid?!"

Olivia sweat dropped. "Not so much a kid anymore…I'm twenty. But yes…they are my parents."

She silently wondered if they knew her mother had died…the way they spoke of Mai and assumed she was her mother (with black hair no less), told her they may not.

Monk and Ayako shook their head.

Ayako then bowed her head. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Takigawa Ayako, and this is my buffoon of a husband."

She then frowned. "We haven't heard from Mai and Naru in several years. Are they alright?"

Olivia looked away. "Father is…surviving I suppose you could say. He's better than he was when I was little. Mother…mother passed away when I was eight. She had cancer since before I was born. That is what Father said."

It all made sense… The move to England, the sudden marriage… Mai was sick, and Naru really cared about her…

Ayako and Monk stared at each other for a moment and pulled Olivia into a hug.

Olivia's eyes widened and she shied away from the hug. "Sorry…like dad I don't like touch too much…I developed psychometry when I was ten…"

They nodded in understanding.

"Can we at least take you out for a meal? Maybe show you around? The old office is still here too."

Olivia's face lit up. "That's where I wanted to go! Could you show me mom's old apartment too? I…this may seem weird…but I want to touch things…see if I can learn more about her."

"Trust us, we see stranger things everyday." Ayako smiled as she lead Olivia to the old SPR office, Monk following behind her.

"We left it as it is. Your dad bought out the building, and it's still his. We just hang out in it with John Brown, and Masako Hara. Yasuhara too when he was still around. Uh… over there," she pointed. "That's Mai's desk. Naru's was in there." She pointed to the closed office.

Olivia looked at them and chuckled. "Uncle Yasu…he gave me a sex talk when I was five. Mom and Dad were so mad at him…"

She gently ran a hand over her mother's desk, smiling when she saw her young mother moving about the room…yelling at her father…and making tea.

Monk burst out laughing with his wife. "Yeah, Yasu would do that. Wait, did you say uncle?"

Olivia giggled. "He married my dad's brother…It was a few years before mom died."

Ayako made a face of confusion. "Brother? I thought Gene was dead?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nope…he was found alive. Still is…he calls me all the time asking me if I met a boy yet."

Olivia rolls her eyes.

Ayako shook her head. "Well, we'll let you know when you've found him. If you like you're parents, you'll be pretty oblivious to it."

Olivia giggled. "Uncle Gene told me they argued and fought all the time before they married…I bet it was fun to watch."

Monk nodded. "Yeah. It was pretty funny. I still remember the time Mai dumped tea on Naru's head because he was too stubborn to say 'thank you.'. It was great!"

Olivia smiled. "Tea…after mom died dad stopped drinking it. I learned to make it when I was ten and he finally broke down and had a cup."

Ayako looked at her husband. Naru not drinking tea…? He really must have loved Mai's tea, and only hers. Or, he must have seriously associated it with her.

The door suddenly opened and John slipped inside with Masako. Masako froze seeing Olivia. At first she did think it was Mai…but this girl was younger and her hair was black.

"Oh my word…" John said, looking at Olivia. She looked exactly like Mai, except for the hair. It looked like Naru's….

Olivia waved and smiled a very Mai-like smile. "Hello…I'm Olivia…"

Masako's eyes widened. She looked around as if expecting Mai or Naru to suddenly appear.

"You're…Oliver's and Mai's child," she said.

Olivia raised a brow, looking like Naru for a moment. "And?"

Masako shook her head. "We… haven't seen them since their wedding. Are they here?"

Olivia shook her head. "I seriously doubt Dad would ever set foot in Japan again…he's still in England probably burying himself in work now that I'm not there to pull him out of it. Mom…Mom died when I was eight. Cancer."

Masako held her sleeve to her mouth while John gasped. It clicked for them too. Why Naru had wanted to move their relationship along quickly.

Olivia smiled. "I'm thankful for the time we had together. And dad is great!"

She took a seat, crossing her legs.

"So…been on any cases lately?"

Yep. Definitely the product of Mai and Naru.

Ayako offered Olivia a small smile. "We try and take whatever we can get. just to help people."

Olivia nodded. "That's good. People will always need help, even if they don't realize it."

Suddenly Olivia's phone began to ring. She glanced at it and smiled.

"Hello Daddy," she said softly.

Oliver sighed. "Have you landed safely? Checked into a hotel?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yes Dad. Completely fine…I'm actually sitting in your old office building with some old friends of yours and Mom's."

Noll stiffened. She had already run into everyone? And…

He shook his head. It had been so long since he even heard from them. He lost contact with most of them after Olivia was born and Mai's treatments had begun.

"That's nice," he said, all memories of his late wife suddenly returning. "I'm glad you are meeting with them."

Olivia's face softened. "Dad…don't be sad. I can feel it through the phone."

Ayako's own face softened a bit. She was sure he was thinking of Mai.

Naru sighed. It was hard for him not to be sad. He still missed Mai terribly.

"I'll try," he said softly, hoping to at least put his daughter's mind at ease.

Olivia didn't look convinced but he nodded. "Okay…I'll be home in about two weeks. Just…hang out with Uncle Gene a lot okay?"

Lips turning up, Oliver agreed. "Alright. Be safe, and call me if anything happens."

"Of course Dad. I love you to the top of Mt. Everest."

Ayako covered her mouth. Instead of stars or moon its a mountain…something attainable. Definitely Naru's daughter.

"I love you very much as well," Naru said gently. "I'll speak with you again later."

When the call ended, all four of the original team looked at Olivia and smiled.

Olivia looked at them and smiled a very Mai-like smile. "So…anything you guys want to do? I mean…this is my first trip to Japan."

The four looked at each other.

"You must let us show you around Tokyo," Masako said. "There's so much to do. And shopping… Oh my, we need to find you a few things to take back."

Olivia's eyes lit up. "Do you think…could I get a kimono? I think they are so pretty!"

Masako nodded. "Of course. I know someone that can make a few just for you."

Olivia giggled happily. "I'd love that! I've always wanted one…so when can we go sight seeing?"

Monk chuckled. So much excitement…just like Mai. "We can start tonight…get some dinner maybe and then see some of the light shows on the square."

That night, while watching the light show, Ayako had been walking by Olivia's side through the crowed.

In the meantime, a rival of the BSRP company caught sight of her. It would be to easy to just take the great Dr. Davis's daughter and see what exactly she could do.

He grabbed her, and took her away. Ayako didn't notice until it was too late, and all that remained behind of the girl was her bag.

Olivia fought her abductor, trying to break free. She cried out when he hit her hard before shoving her into a van.

* * *

A/N: Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay. First and foremost, this story is COMPLETE. And I cry every time I read it so you will need tissues. Again, this was originally a role play with Zelda so half the credit to her! I hope you enjoy this and try not to cry too hard. I'll post a chapter a day.  
**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Rushing back to meet the others, Ayako yell out of breath, "Someone took her!"

Monk gasped along with John, and Masako looked as if she were about to faint. Then, a phone rang. the phone in Olivia's bag.

Oliver already knew what happened. He had seen it. He made sure to always keep a close eye on his daughter.

Monk looked ashen. "Who…who is going to answer? I bet it's Naru! Ayako…what are we going to do! She is all he has left of Mai…he'll kill us!"

Ayako groaned. "We have no choice. We will help him find her."

So Ayako answered. "H-Hello? Naru? I'm so sorry! I turned away for a moment and she had been right beside me!"

Naru was very quiet for a moment. He was beyond angry. They let his last piece of Mai just vanish. Of course, she was more than a piece of Mai to him. She was his daughter, the most valuable person in his life.

"Start looking for her, now. I am coming to Japan, and so help me, if she's killed, I'll be sure you all meet a fate worse than death."

Ayako paled a bit but understood. Naru was no longer a narcissistic kid who bossed them around. He was a widower who obviously adored his daughter…a daughter who had just been kidnapped under their watch.

Ayako knew if Olivia was hurt in any way…Naru would destroy them.

Oliver, extremely pissed, but also extremely worried, sat on a plane between his brother and Lin. The three of them had left immediately for Japan after learning of Olivia's abduction. Yasuhara would be joining them later. He was hiring a private investigator to help them along. He said that guy, Sebastian, charged heavily, but he would take care of it.

Olivia groaned as she shifted. She opened her eyes and saw she was in a small room. She frowned. She really had bad luck.

Her father must be furious…

The door opened and a young man slipped inside with a bottle of water and a protein bar. He winced at the sight of her.

"Here…have some water…I brought this bar too…to give you strength," he said softly and kindly.

Blinking, somewhat surprised, Olivia pushed herself back. She had to be careful with who she could trust. She had no idea where she was, who took her, and why. For all she knew, that boy, who looked to be her age, could be trying to poison her.

But… he seemed nice. Still, she had to be skeptic if she wanted to survive.

"How can I trust you…?"

He smiled sadly. "You wouldn't know…I wouldn't trust me. But…this bottle hasn't been opened and neither has the protein bar. I-I'm sorry you got taken…I was snatched when I was six. Been their rat ever since."

Rat? As in test rat?

Olivia's eyes widened. She… She felt so terrible for this boy. And he had been there since he was six?

But, she was also afraid. She didn't want anyone to test her abilities as if she were a common lab rat.

Quickly, she composed herself and turned her head away. "I'm sorry…"

He shrugged. "It's okay…so…your dad is Oliver Davis right? I…I used to dream that someone would miss me and ask him to find me. I was from an orphanage and well…no one would miss an orphan. I hope he finds you…I really do."

She felt really terrible… A lot of people asked her father to find other people, but he couldn't always help. He got hundreds of letters a day asking for help…

And then she started to feel guilty. She knew her father would come looking for her. It was guaranteed. But, when he found her, she could help the other people here.

He looked behind him. "I'll try and keep them from testing on you as long as I can…but I can't make that a promise. I'm sorry…but I'll try. Just…hang in th–"

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing in here, rat!?" a man snarled from the doorway.

Sam's eyes widened and he stumbled back away from Olivia, not wanting to put her in harms way if he could help it. The man back handed him hard and roughly grabbed his arm. Sam winced, feeling his shoulder dislocate. Then he looked away as it popped back into place on it's own and the pain receded.

He healed again.

Olivia nearly gasped in horror, be remained quiet. He was a healer… he could heal himself. She could only imagine what kind of tests they put on him.

Sam cast one last look at Olivia before he was bodily removed from the room. He really hoped they wouldn't test her too soon…he wanted her to have a chance to be saved.

He knew a savior wouldn't be coming for him. He accepted that a long time ago and he was okay with that.

When she was alone, Olivia felt tears in her eyes. That poor boy. She would help him. No one deserved whatever hell he'd been put though.

She closed her eyes, and relaxed. Maybe she could get in touch with Gene. Maybe she would get luck and he would be sleeping too.

Gene opened his eyes and felt a sadness in the pit of his stomach…it was amazing that Olivia's astral plane was so much like Mai's. He turned and relaxed when he saw her.

"Livia," he said in relief, "Where are you? Are you hurt?"

The girl swallowed a thick lump in her throat. "I… I don't know where I am, but I'm okay right now. I… the people that took me… they run test psychics… I… There's a boy here, he's a healer and… And they…" She shook her head. "He's my age and he's been here since he was six. I don't even know his name. They just call him rat!"

She clung to her uncle, sobbing.

Gene's eyes turned sad. She was okay but that boy…she obviously felt bad for him. Gene did too.

"Don't worry…we are coming for you and we won't leave him there either," Gene soothes.

She nodded her head before looking up at Gene with watery brown eyes.

"I… please hurry. I… I'm scared. I don't know what they'll do to me, and if something really bad were to happen… Daddy, I don't want him upset."

Gene chuckled despite the situation. "You're so much like your mother…worrying about your dad instead of yourself. Don't worry. We are moving as quick as we can. Your father has a few of your things and I'll keep an eye on you from here."

Wiping her eyes, Olivia nodded. She then took a moment to breath deeply. "Also, tell him not to be mad at Ayako and the others… I didn't even see them until it was too late. It's not their fault."

Gene nodded. "Will do…I'll try to keep your father from breathing fire…we will be there soon. Keep faith and don't give up or give in."

She nodded before hugging Gene one more time. "I… I love you. And, tell daddy I love him too. Be safe, and please make sure daddy keeps a level head."

Gene nodded. "I will…I need to go. Someone is trying to wake me so we must have landed."

He kissed the top of her head and hugged her one last time.

When Gene woke, Oliver stared at him. He knew then. "You saw her. What did she say? Is she alright?"

"She's okay for now…met a boy there and he's a self healer. She said he has been there since he was six. I suggest we save him with her. No one deserves what he may have gone through. She said that they don't even call him by name," Gene explained.

Noll frowned. They were dealing with those kind of people… the ones that liked to experiment on those with special abilities.

"We better start working then. We need to find her quickly, and release the others that have likely suffered horribly as well."

Gene nodded. "I'll try and see if I can learn anything about where she is from Olivia personally…maybe contact some of the others. You can use her things to keep tabs on how she is."

He nodded.

Soon, Oliver was standing in what used to be his office. He honestly never thought he would even be standing it again, nor did he think it would be left untouched.

Mai's desk hadn't change, nor had his own. The book he had even been reading when he left was still on his desk, opened to the page he left off on.

Monk knocked lightly on the door frame. He noticed that Naru had left the door opened. He had been shocked to see the boy again…well…he was a man now. His black hair was sporting a few grey hairs and he had lines on his face. And he looked horrible which Monk knew much be from Olivia's disappearance.

Turning, Noll looked to see the monk who was about ten years his senior. He didn't give away what he was thinking, nor did he let it show how angry he was on his face.

"What is it?" His voice was still as cold and biting as ever.

"Was just checking to see if you needed anything…tea, coffee…while we wait," Monk said softly.

"I don't need anything." He continued to move about his old office, and then search through his daughter's bag which had been left next to his desk. He caught a few flashes of what had happened. She was still alright, thank god.

He didn't know what he would do if he lost her. Mai… she would be so angry with him for letting their only child die. And he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for letting her go to Japan alone. It was would be like the same feeling he had when he thought Gene was dead.

Gene slipped into the office, squeezing Monk's shoulder. He knew they all felt bad and probably blamed themselves. He walked up to his brother.

"She will be fine, Noll. We will find her safe," Gene said softly.

Oliver glanced at his brother before shaking his head. "Has Yasuhara said anything about that private investigator he's hiring?"

Gene nodded. "He's already in Japan and has started his digging. Yasu said that the guy told him he had some ideas of where she could be and who could have her."

Oliver nodded before stopping. "He's already in Japan? How is that possible? We just got here a few hours ago, and Yasuhara was meeting with him before he left."

Gene shrugged. "Couldn't tell you…he works for that Phantomhive corporation. They specialize in cleaning up bad parts of London. I wouldn't ask questions, just accept it."

Noll sighed, but nodded.

Olivia held onto the small ring in her pocket. It was her mother's wedding ring… Her father kept it with him often, but before she came to Japan, she asked him if she could have it, as a good luck charm. Really, she had wanted it to keep an eye on him too.

He was so worried… And she felt so guilty for putting him through so much trouble.

Yasu suddenly burst into the office. "Sebastian called! He has a lead and he thinks some goons from the Association of Psychic Research took her."

Noll stared at Yasu for a moment and quickly moved from the office. "Let's go. We don't have any time to waste."

Yasu looked after his brother in law. "Do you know where they have property or something? He hasn't told me any places yet…"

Gene took his arm gently. "There are a couple here in Japan and they are in Tokyo."

"Lin," Naru called, "We're going. We have a lead."

Lin nodded. "I'm coming…Monk, Ayako. Stay by the phone. If we need any assistance I will call."

They nodded and made themselves comfortable. They watched as Naru, Gene, Yasu, and Lin slipped away.

Olivia stiffened when she heard someone scream. It sounded a lot like that poor boy she had met a little while.

Gene and Yasu worked with Lin and Oliver, trying to find a place where Olivia could be. They knew it had to be out of the way and unnoticeable. It sounds like they had been there for a while.

Finally, they had a break through. It was a warehouse outside the city and Gene felt that this was it. As the wind blew, he smelled cherry blossoms.

"Noll…this is it. I-just trust me," Gene said, feeling Mai's presence.

Looking at his brother, Naru nodded. Gene had that look about him, like he knew something. It was a look Mai gave him often…

"Alright."

He followed after his brother, and into the warehouse.

Olivia sat down in the corner of the room, trying to make herself seem smaller. Maybe they would pass her by for now…wait for her to weaken or something.

Then she smelled cherry blossoms.

Olivia felt tears in her eyes. That was how she always remembered her mother smelling…like cherry blossoms. Then she felt relaxed. and a warm hand caressed her face and Olivia knew then.

Her father was here.

Someone immediately recognized the twins as they stormed through the halls, searching for Olivia. They tried to grab them, tempted to take them down and run tests on them both, but messing with one of the twins while they were together, that was a dear mistake.

* * *

A/N: Review please! One more chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay. First and foremost, this story is COMPLETE. And I cry every time I read it so you will need tissues. Again, this was originally a role play with Zelda so half the credit to her! I hope you enjoy this and try not to cry too hard. I'll post a chapter a day.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Oliver had blown half the building apart after a few men tried to attack them, and Gene was holding onto him, balancing out his power. "Lin, Yasuhara, free the others that have been held prisoner here. Gene, come with me, I think I know where she is."

Sam made sure to get away from his room as soon as the men ran off. He didn't think about the fact that his door was left open. He only wanted to get to Olivia and protect her.

He had heard the explosions and knew her father was here to get her. He would look after her until they reached her. He slipped into her room and went for her in the corner.

"It's okay…I think your dad is here," he said quietly, "I'll protect you until he gets here."

Olivia pulled Sam closer. She… felt safe with him. It was almost like having her father with her.

Soon, Oliver and Gene both came walking into the room Olivia had been kept in. Noll saw the boy practically covering her, as if to shield her from any possible threat.

He was reminded of himself for a moment.

"Olivia," he said softly, kneeling down next to the boy and his daughter.

Sam swallowed. This must be her father. So he moved aside, leaning against the wall. He watched as the twin moved over as well, checking her for injuries. Sam felt thankful and surprised when both twins glanced at him as if to see if he was okay as well.

Then movement caught his eye.

Sam turned in time to see one of the scientists enter in anger and raise a gun, pointing it at the back of one of the twins. Sam wasn't sure who was Oliver and who was Gene…but he didn't want Olivia to lose someone she cared for.

Something about her called to him and he wanted her happy. So he jumped up and managed to get between the gunman and the twin in the path of it. He knocked both twins down as the gun went off. He gasped as the bullet ripped through him and hit the wall behind him.

Sam collapsed a bit, and Olivia immediately took him into her arms. Lin had finally appeared and restrained the scientist, taking his gun. Olivia watched with wide eyes as the bullet hole seemed to draw blood back in before it knitted itself together without even a scar left behind.

Shocked, Oliver turned his head. Gene could have been killed… Olivia could have been killed… He could have been killed.

He looked at Sam, impressed by his ability, but more so by his bravery. He then glanced at Olivia again for a moment, and helped the boy up.

"Gene," he said, "take Olivia."

Gene nodded. He helped her stand and then lifted her into his arms, ignoring her protests. He stepped past and began to carry her out of there. Sam looked up at Oliver, and swallowed.

This was what he had dreamed for a long time…since he was a little boy. That the great Oliver Davis would find him and bring him to safety. Granted, he knew the only reason he was there was because of Olivia.

But it looked like he wasn't going to be left behind or forgotten like he had been for so long.

"Sir?" Sam asked, "Are you alright?"

"I should be the one asking you that, now shouldn't I?" He made sure Sam was leaning against him as he moved from the room.

"May I ask for your name?" He wanted to thank this boy properly for not only taking the bullet, but showing his daughter kindness, and trying to keep her safe. He saw enough with his psychometry to know of this boy, and his interaction with his daughter.

Sam nodded. "Samuel. But…I would like to be called Sam. It's been a while since someone called me by name."

He leaned on Oliver Davis, cursing the fact that his abilities weaken him the more serious the injury.

Noll nodded his head, allowing the boy to put more weight on his shoulder.

"Thank you… Sam, for what you have done." He looked ahead to see Olivia clinging to Gene as they both walked. "Do you have a family?" He asked. If the answer was no… he could take this boy back to England. This boy had been through so much pain, and if he didn't have anywhere to go… Oliver knew how that felt, not having a home. It was the least he could offer Sam.

Sam looked at Oliver curiously and shook his head. "No I don't…I've never had one. I think that's why I was here so long. No on missed me…"

"You have one now," Noll said quietly. He was easily able to relate.

Sam's eyes widened. "I-I couldn't…please…I don't want to be a bother…"

His lip twitched. "Someone I care very deeply about said the same thing." He glanced at Sam and once they were outside he helped the boy sit down int the car.

"Olivia," he turned his head as he called his daughter. "Stay here with Sam while the others and myself speak with the police."

Olivia nodded. She moved until she was next to Sam. She smiled softly.

"Hello…I'm Olivia Davis," she said quietly.

Sam smiled at her. "I'm Samuel. You can call me Sam."

Olivia smiled. "Sam… I like that." She patted the top of his head gently, like her father always had with her.

Sam chuckled. Really? Patting the top of his head? He was twenty-two last he checked.

"Are you okay? They didn't get to you, right?" he asked worriedly.

Olivia pulled her hand back as she shook her head. "Ah… Sorry, my father and mother used to do that to me a lot… Guess it feels natural." She blushed.

Sam smiled and nodded. "It's okay…I'm also not really used to touch…well the good kind anyways. But…you can teach me to not be scared."

Sam then blushed red. "I-I don't mean in like an inappropriate way or anything! I meant like…my hands or my shoulder or–"

Her cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink. "Uh… I… I know what you mean." She took his hand.

Noll turned his head for a moment to see both young adults blushing. He couldn't help chuckle to himself. He wondered if the others felt the way he did now as he looked on at his daughter with Sam.

* * *

A/N: Review please! One more chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it with Sue! This is another sad, but happy chapter so grab the tissues!  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Sam had been with the Davis family for two years. And he was so happy there…but lately…he has wanted more. He knocked on Olivia's door and waited to go in.

Opening her door, Olivia smiled. "Hey Sam." Her lips curled into a gentle smile. She opened the door a little wider so he could come in.

Sam smiled. "Hey…is your dad in his office? Or is he at BSPR?"

He wanted to talk with him. Then he would speak with Olivia.

"He's upstairs. Do you need to talk to him?" She moved outside of the room and approched Sam, closing her door.

Sam nodded. "If he isn't busy…I'd appreciate it."

He smiled at Olivia. He thought she was so pretty…and she had a wonderful heart. Hopefully she wouldn't mind giving it to him.

Oliver kept his eyes in his book when he head Sam enter. He even heard him close the door, but he still refused to take his eyes off the pages of his book.

"I've been wondering how long it would take you to be here, before me, asking a certain question." His lips tugged upwards.

Sam coughed a bit, running a hand through his hair. "Sir…I-I'd like your permission to start a…um…courtship with Olivia…that may hopefully lead to marriage…if that's okay. I mean…I know I don't have much to offer but–"

He finally looked up and gazed at Sam with very soft eyes. "You can make my daughter happy, and that is all I want for her."

Sam looked at him with wide eyes then smiled. "Thank you, sir…and I promise…I'll always protect her with my own life and I'll do all I can to make her happy."

Naru nodded his head. "Before you go… I want you to take something."

He opened the draw of his desk and pulled out the ring he had gotten for Mai. It was simple, but, it had been hers.

"Take this, and use it when you're ready."

Sam took it carefully and looked at it. "It…it was her mother's wasn't it."

"Yes… It was." As he thought of Mai again, his eyes turned sad. He stilled missed her so much. He was dreading, yet looking forward to the day he would die. He dreaded that he would leave his daughter, but he was looking forward to seeing his wife again.

"Olivia told me a little about her…what she knows at least. She seems like she was a wonderful woman," Sam said, "I would have been honored to meet her."

Noll nodded his head. "I feel she would have liked you very much… I truthfully see a little of her in you."

Sam smiled softly. "Thank you…I truly do believe that she watches over you and Olivia…sometimes…I can smell cherry blossoms. Olivia said they were her favorite."

He gave a somber smile. That was Mai… Though, he would admit, he had been smelling cherry blossoms quite often lately.

* * *

The days turned to weeks, which in turn turned into months. Soon, Olivia was pacing in her room, weeks before the wedding. She couldn't find the dress she wanted…nothing was right.

Then there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Yes?"

"I have something for you," Noll said, waiting for his daughter to open the door. When she answered, he held out a dress for her. It had been tucked away in his closet since Mai last wore it. It even still smelled like her…

Olivia froze seeing the dress. She had seen pictures from her parents' wedding. Tears came to her eyes.

"D-Daddy…is that?"

He nodded, holding back the tears that threatened to spill.

"This was the only dress for her… I feel it's the only one for you as well."

Olivia smiled, her own tears already falling. She gently took the dress and laid it on her bed. Then she tackled her father in a tight hug.

"Thank you daddy…I hope I can be almost as pretty as she was in it…and I hope to have a marriage as happy as yours was to her…"

"You'll be equally as beautiful, and you will be so happy," He promised her, pulling her closer to his body.

The scent of cherry blossoms was very strong to him at that moment, and he knew Mai was watching. She had been watching him for a long while, though, he wasn't sure why.

Olivia didn't know why but she really wanted to cry at that point. Something in her father's words…it was so…final.

"Daddy…I love you. You will give me away right? I-I want you to," Olivia whispered.

He nodded. "Of course. I promise I will. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Mai watched from the shadows, invisible as her only child married the man she had fallen in love with. Mai smiled softly and decided she needed to give them a gift. So she slipped into the reception hall and focused on her energy.

She wrote on each of their napkins…and then on Naru's napkin.

 _My dearest Olivia,_

 _You look so beautiful today. I am so proud of the woman you have become, and I am delighted to see not only your father inside of you but myself. I am so sorry I wasn't able to actually be here in flesh, but I was there in spirit and saw the ceremony. Sam seems like a wonderful boy and I wish you all the joy I experienced._

 _I love you lots,_

 _your mother_

* * *

 _Samuel,_

 _We have never met but one day we will…hopefully many years from now. My name is Mai Davis and I want to say I find you a wonderful match for my little girl. I know you will protect her and keep her happy. It is all I could have asked for. And yes you were correct. I have been watching over them for a long time…though recently I have found myself spending more and more time around my surviving husband._

 _Please look after them both for me._

 _Love, Mai_

* * *

 _Naru,_

 _You have done such a wonderful job on our daughter. You raised her to be an independent woman much like I was, yet she has your smarts and your passion for helping others. I am always here and watching over you two, now three. I miss you so much, I miss your kisses and your arms but I know there will come a day where we will be together again._

 _All my love, heart, and soul,_

 _Mai_

* * *

Olivia and Noll both looked completely shocked at the reception, but managed to hid their feelings for the time being. Sam, however, was unsure how to feel, or what to say. He would mention it to Olivia, but when he say that her napkin had writing on it too, he couldn't help but smile sadly.

He was glad her mother had been there. He only wished he could have met her…

It was only two weeks later that Olivia had gotten the call from a very distraught Gene. Her father had been found in his study, dead.

Mai smiled sadly. She didn't want to take him…but she knew it was Naru's time. And she was happy to be with him again only she hated the pain her daughter must be feeling.

"Naru…."

Oliver held onto Mai tightly. It had been far too long since he had last been able to hold her.

"Mai…" he looked at her before turning his head to see their daughter clinging to his brother, along with Sam.

"Brain embolism…they don't know it but your abilities have been hurting you every time you used them," Mai explained, "But don't worry. Olivia's aren't nearly as strong so she should be okay."

He nodded, pulling Mai closer.

Suddenly, Gene's head snapped up. He felt something. As his eyes searched the room, he spotted Mai… and Noll, only, he looked younger.

Noll managed a smile for his brother. "Take care of them for me."

Gene swallowed past the lump and nodded. Mai kept a hold on Naru and concentrated. She wanted to meet Sam…and she wanted to see her daughter one last time.

Naru appeared next to Mai. He continued to hold her as Gene nudged Olivia and Sam. They both turned around, and Olivia fell into a fit of sobs. They were both there.

Mai stepped forward, touching her daughter's hair. She was so beautiful…she grew up so lovely…

"My baby," Mai whispered with a loving smile.

Sam swallowed and smiled at the display. Mai glanced at him and gave him a soft smile that Sam sees on Olivia's face from time to time.

Noll nodded at Sam and then looked to Olivia. He moved closer to her and ran his hand over her head. He then kissed her forehead lightly and pulled back.

Olivia stepped towards her parents, not wanting them to leave her. Mai met her halfway and wrapped her arms around her.

"We will always watch over you, Sam, and any children you have," Mai whispered, "We aren't leaving you. And we both love you so much."

And with those words, Mai stepped back and took Naru's hand. They both smiled at the family they were leaving behind, but only for a short while. And then they glowed a bright, golden yellow and disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Review please! And thanks for reading!


End file.
